


Home Is Where You Are

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ashton Trevelyan - Freeform, Ashton Trevelyan is amazing, Babies, Blood-Mage, Cassandra Trevelyan, Cassandra and Ashton have twins!, Cassandra is amazing too, F/M, Growing Old Together, Home, Lady Louisa Trevelyan, Lord William Trevelyan, Love, Nevarra (Dragon Age), Pregnancy, Robert Trevelyan - Freeform, Skyhold, Surprise babies, True Love, Twins, dragon hunter - Freeform, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Cassandra Trevelyan loves her home at Skyhold, but with her and The Inquisitor, Ashton Trevelyan’s, second child on the way they are running out of room in their tower. When a frightening reminder of her life in Nevarra arrives at Skyhold, her and her husband question if their home is really safe anymore and if it’s time to move on."We’ll ask Harritt to make you some new armour?” The Inquisitor asks as she feels him place his finger beneath her chin, he tilts her face up to look at him again. “Something both lovely and fierce. Just like my wife.” Lord Trevelyan smirks making her snort. Flatterer.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast & Cullen Rutherford, Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/282498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this at all.. It just happened.. Thank you so much for reading <3 I am so grateful to all of you! I know I don't get many views but I'm so thankful to each and every one of you that does read and loves Cassandra and Ashton as much as I do :) Stay safe and sending you all big virtual love and hugs - SoF x

Lady Cassandra Trevelyan glances at the man at her side when she hears his teeth come into contact with the surface of the juicy green apple he holds in his hand. She sees him take a large bite out of it as she hears it crunch into his waiting mouth. The Inquisitor diverts his attention from his breakfast and to her, a large grin appearing on his face when he notices she is watching him chew. Cassandra snorts quietly when she watches some of the juice from the apple drip down his chin because he is too busy smiling at her and not paying attention to what he is doing. 

“Why are you looking at me?” The Inquisitor asks as he gives her another smile making her shake her head. Considering her husband, Lord Trevelyan had grown up in a noble household and had been taught about how to behave like a proper Lord, he had definitely forgotten some of the finer details. 

“Because you are adorable.” The Seeker replies as she leans forward from her space on the long wooden bench to reach her hand out to him, she wipes the drop of sweet liquid from his chin with her finger before bringing it back to her own mouth.

“I’m glad you think so.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles holding the apple out to her, she shakes her head that she doesn’t want any and watches him lift it to his lips again taking another bite. The muffled crunch showing her how fresh and crisp the fruit is and how well they are doing to be getting such nice food to them in the mountains and Skyhold. 

Cassandra watches him take a quick look over his shoulder when he hears loud voices and jeering coming from the next table that is full of visiting soldiers from neighbouring land. All eating their breakfast as quickly as they can before they have to be at their posts or out into the yard to be drilled by their commander. She follows his eye line and sees them begin jostling each other as they eat, glad that they aren’t sitting at their table and wondering if they behaved that way all the time or if they saved it just for them. 

Mealtimes weren’t always this loud at Skyhold, but you could always guarantee if they had visitors it was impossible to hear yourself think or focus on anything else. Even though it was sometimes hard to find a seat if you weren’t quick enough, especially now there were so many of them, the members of the Inquisition were always quiet and respectful. Skyhold was their home too.

“Are you finished yet?” Lady Trevelyan asks him when he turns his attention back to her, she sees his brow crease as he shakes his head. “You can’t still be hungry.” She adds when she sees him smile again and drop his eyes to her plate, seeing that he notices that she hasn’t touched much of her own breakfast.

“I’m a still growing.” The Inquisitor replies as he lowers the apple from his mouth and turns it over his in his hand to reach a bit that he hasn’t sunk his teeth into yet. Cassandra laughs quietly as his words, she was certain that at 31 years old and the size and height of her husband, he didn’t have any more growing to do. “You should eat more Cass..” He adds as she feels his eyes on her.

“I’m not hungry.” The Seeker replies giving him a reassuring smile, in truth, she always felt a little nauseous these days and nothing tasted the same as it had before. All she wanted to do was eat chocolate and even that made her sick. Cassandra lifts her leg over the bench so that her feet are resting on the floor each side of it. “I’m the one that’s growing.” Lady Trevelyan huffs quietly noticing that he drops his eyes and smiles again. “Nothing fits me..” She whispers crossing her arms over her body.

“Well that’s a good thing isn’t it?” Lord Trevelyan whispers his reply as he leans forward in his own seat. “That means he’s going to be big and strong.” He adds as he drops the rest of his apple onto his empty plate. 

She watches him wrap his hand around the mug that he’s been drinking from, lifting it to his mouth to take a quick drink before replacing it. He turns in his seat, lifting his leg so that he is straddling the bench and facing her mirroring her body with his.

“He?” She asks watching him shrug and give her another grin.

“There are a lot of boys in my family. We had Robert, maybe this one will be a boy too.” The Inquisitor smiles, she sees him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand getting distracted again by the loud soldiers behind them. 

Cassandra would never fully understand why after all of these years they still had to have visiting nobles and their unruly attache in Skyhold. Very large groups like this didn’t happen as often these days, but the constant stream of visitors was draining on them all. It felt like an invasion of their privacy, and she knew how much Ashton and her friends hated it too. But, Josephine had insisted they had to continue to protect their alliances and have Skyhold as a meeting place and a space for diplomatic talks. So, they’d continue to come and those that lived there would continue to feel uncomfortable.

Lady Trevelyan was also regretting their decisions to eat in the Great Hall this morning, noticing that their noise is bothering Lord Trevelyan the most. The Seeker enjoyed the mornings that they had their breakfast as a family in their tower or the evenings her husband would bring her snacks that he’d found in the kitchen, but she knew that he sometimes wanted to be seen. Not as someone that was in charge and hiding away in his private quarters, even if they did both enjoy the privacy and solace it provided them and their son too. It wouldn’t be long until they would be a family of four, and she did sometimes wonder how they would manage with her husband trying to work from their tower as well as raise their children.

“That is exactly what this world needs..” Cassandra begins as she places her hands on his leather-covered knees. “More boisterous Trevelyan boys.” She giggles. “I think secretly you’d love to have a little girl to dote on.” She sees a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

“The world can never have enough Trevelyan’s.” He laughs. “You became one didn’t you?” He asks fixing his eyes on her as she nods, they’d been married for six wonderful years. “I will dote on our child no matter what.” The Inquisitor chuckles as she feels him place his hand on her arm drawing it away from her body to try and stop her being so self-conscious. “A son or daughter would make me the happiest father I could be.” He adds making Cassandra smile and nod, she felt the same way and it made her heart sing just thinking about what a wonderful father he was to Robert, and would continue to be to their next child. 

“Your happiness doesn’t change the fact that soon I won’t be able to fit into my armour or my clothes.” The Seeker whispers when he moves his hand to rest against her stomach, his fingertips gently stroking their baby. 

It wasn’t so obvious that she couldn’t hide it beneath a large tunic, but if you knew it was clear to see that she was showing. Her stomach was swelling and getting bigger every day. She was over halfway, and even though they were now working for the Divine, and as a peacekeeping force, she was still sometimes required to wear her armour. Squeezing into it was becoming a challenge.

“We’ll get you new armour, as many sets as you’d like. Some new clothes, too.” Lord Trevelyan begins making her sigh. “I think you look beautiful.” He adds making her laugh quietly when he lifts his hand to brush a strand of her hair away from her face, her face reddening at his sweet words. 

Lord Trevelyan was always quick to compliment her and had become an expert on her appearance and body, mostly because he spent so much time looking at and worshipping every inch of her.

“Thank you.” Cassandra sighs again as she finds his hand with hers that he has rested against her, she wraps her fingers around his quickly looking past him hoping they aren’t being too obvious in front of the visitors that are gathered and eating their breakfast. They tried to keep it behind closed doors, but sometimes the temptation to touch and kiss him was too much. 

“I’ll ask around today and see if anyone has any suggestions to ease your sickness.” Lady Trevelyan looks into his face giving him the best reassuring nod and smile that she can when she notices that he looks concerned about her. “It will soon pass.” He adds with a nod of his own making Cassandra remember the last time he had said that to her when she was feeling so unwell on their sea crossing to Ostwick when she’d been carrying Robert. 

So much had happened to them while they were there but all these years later, they were still together, and she loved him more every day. She’d never thought it was possible to love someone as she loved her husband, never knew such love could exist until she found him. They’d faced every challenge together, and although not always easy, nothing was stronger than them.

“I know.” Lady Trevelyan whispers trying to put his mind at ease, the last thing he needed was to be even more of an anxious father-to-be than he already was. “I’m fine, Ash.” She replies dropping her eyes from him and back to her untouched plate.

“We’ll ask Harritt to make you some new armour?” The Inquisitor asks as she feels him place his finger beneath her chin, he tilts her face up to look at him again. “Something both lovely and fierce. Just like my wife.” Lord Trevelyan smirks making her snort. Flatterer. 

She feels his eyes on her again as he leans forward to press a soft kiss against her mouth, forgetting for a moment that they are in such a public place. Everyone in Skyhold knew the truth that they’d been together almost from the start, everyone had been present for their large wedding at Skyhold, and everyone had been there when they’d welcomed their first child into the world, but they did try and remain as professional as they could when they weren’t with their close friends and the inner circle. Only their friend Cullen and Lord Trevelyan’s Mother had known about their secret about getting married in Ostwick, although it was now common knowledge, she still did try to remain subtle.

“Maybe I should ask him for something as complimentary and smooth as my husband.” Lady Trevelyan whispers hearing him laugh out loud, suddenly drawing attention to them. Cassandra smiles and holds her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

“Impossible.” The Inquisitor replies as she sees him grin at her, his deep brown eyes revealing his happiness at being with her in their home and no hint of worry that she used to so often see. She feels him take hold of her hand again, linking his fingers through hers. “I have to go soon..” Lord Trevelyan sighs making her lower her eyes from his and nod slowly, time with him was never long enough and there was always someone that needed his attention.

“I’m sorry you have so much to do.” Lady Trevelyan whispers hearing him laugh lightly. 

She could understand why he used to want to get out of Skyhold as often as he could, he always felt that he was making a difference and helping people when they were on the road but now that he was mostly here he got cornered by nobles. They never let him have a moments peace and always had questions and problems for him. Time in Skyhold these days usually meant he got dragged into political issues and having to deal with paperwork. Most of all she knew how much he hated judging people that were brought before him as a peacekeeper of the Divine.

“If it makes a difference to someone.” He begins making her smile. 

The Inquisitor had always cared about helping people above all else in the time she’d know him, always feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders as he tried to help them all. She knew he really hadn’t ever had an interest in gaining power and he had always said that people would lend them aid for their fight if all they did was help others, and they had.

Cassandra lets go of his hand and wraps her arms around her body again as she watches him climb to his feet and step completely over the pew that they’ve been sat on. Lord Trevelyan reaches for his favourite, much worn and slightly tatty coat that he’s placed on the bench beside them, lifting it by the collar and resting it over his shoulder rather than putting it on.

“Promise me you’ll try and have some breakfast?” Lord Trevelyan asks as she watches him lean towards her and press a kiss against the top of her head. “Don’t make me tell Cullen.” He whispers into her dark hair making her smile, if there was anything worse than Lord Trevelyan worrying about her, it was Lord Trevelyan and Ser Rutherford worrying about her. 

The Seeker drops her arms again and slips them around him drawing him closer to her; she presses her cheek against his stomach for a moment feeling him wrap his arm around her head and stroke her hair.

“You have much more to worry about than me missing breakfast.” Cassandra giggles as she feels him reluctantly let go of her. He quickly ducks his head to press his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss, she watches him lift his hand to kiss his fingertips and places it on her stomach giving her a small smile. 

“Lady Trevelyan!” Cassandra hears her name being called causing The Inquisitor to pull away from her, making them both look towards the main doors of Skyhold. She sees the Ambassador Montilyet stepping through them, closing them behind her as she hurries towards her table. “Lord Trevelyan, may I speak with you both for a moment?” Josephine adds as she slips onto the bench on the opposite side of the table before Cassandra manages to invite her to do so. The Seeker hears her Inquisitor sigh.

“I actually have another issue that I need to tend to..” The Inquisitor begins until Cassandra shakes his head at him, no way was he going to get out of this and abandon her. “But I’m sure it can wait.” He huffs dropping his coat back onto the bench in surrender. 

“Of course.” The Seeker begins, grabbing hold of Lord Trevelyan’s hand and dragging him back onto the pew next to her. If she was going to be facing Lady Montilyet, he was going to be sat at her side. 

She lets her eyes move over The Ambassador for a moment, letting herself take in Josephine’s appearance. As always the Ambassador was dressed to perfection in a beautiful purple and gold outfit with matching jewellery. Cassandra wondered how she always managed to look so prepared for visiting nobles and understood why she always felt so underdressed around her.

“I’m afraid it’s a rather.. sensitive matter.” Lady Montilyet begins, lowering her voice to a whisper as she leans over the table towards Cassandra and Ashton. “It’s about Lord Trevelyan.” Josephine sighs dramatically making The Seeker frown, she wasn’t sure how sensitive a matter the Inquisitor was and why she would want to talk about him. Usually, when their Ambassador wanted to talk about her husband, it was to gush about how wonderful she thinks he is and how handsome he looks. 

“What has he done now?” Lady Trevelyan asks, glancing to look at Lord Trevelyan who returns her gaze and shrugs and smiles innocently. 

The Seeker watches his smile widen at the corner of his mouth. Maybe she was here to complain about another set of Nobles he’s upset or that he didn’t bow low enough at his last meeting with the Chantry. Cassandra notices Lady Montilyet suddenly look worried and begin waving her hands, stopping her train of thought that he’s done something wrong.

“Oh..” Josephine begins. “He’s done nothing wrong, Lady Trevelyan.” She says quickly waving her hands more vigorously as she begins to look embarrassed. “You are wonderful, My Lord.” Lady Montilyet sighs directing her attention to Lord Trevelyan, she brushes the dark curls back from her face as she continues. “Truly wonderful..” She adds making Cassandra huff quietly.

“Yes, he really is.” Casandra replies smiling to herself when she feels his arm wrap lightly around her waist, she didn’t want her to see how much her fawning bothered her. “So what did you want to speak to us about? About Ash?” Cassandra asks again drawing the conversation back to why they were being bothered in the first place.

“Well, you see..” Josephine begins leaning further across the table and out of her seat, fiddling with a small tassel on her sleeve for a moment. “We have some very, very important visitors due at Skyhold to meet with Lord Trevelyan.” The Ambassador lowers her voice again glancing around them to see how private their conversation is. “They may be the most important guests we’ve ever had here.” She mumbles.

“Well that’s a good thing, isn’t it? Are they offering us support?” Lord Trevelyan begins as Cassandra glances at him, she could see he was interested in why his Ambassador needed to speak to him but that he was eager to get back to his day. 

She hears someone call his name from across the other side of the room, making them both turn to see who is shouting for him. Cassandra drops her hands from the table, placing her hand gently onto his thigh.

“Ash!” The Commander shouts again making Lord Trevelyan and The Seeker look over their shoulders again. They see Cullen begin motioning for him as if he must speak to him.

“Hold that thought.” The Inquisitor begins giving Josephine and apologetic smile and swiftly climbs to his feet and off of the bench, he quickly moves across the great hall, weaving his way around the tables until he reaches Ser Rutherford. Cassandra watches as they both disappear through the door and she can no longer see them before turning her attention back to her husband’s ambassador.

“Why are you telling me this?” Lady Trevelyan asks watching Lady Montilyet bite her bottom lip for a moment as if she is about to explode with all of the reasons she was worried about their visit. “Shouldn’t you be discussing this with Lord Trevelyan alone?” 

“Well, I hoped that if I discussed this with the both of you, you would be able to discuss it with him.” Josephine smiles and nods enthusiastically. “It might be better if it came from you.” Cassandra feels herself frown again when she watches something grab Lady Montilyet’s attention, she sits up in her seat and begins waving at someone making Cassandra roll her eyes. The Seeker glances over her shoulder and sees that The Inquisitor has stepped back into the Great Hall with Cullen at his side, the pair in deep conversation about something. 

“See, he’s over there you could speak to him yourself.” Lady Trevelyan whispers as she watches Lord Trevelyan look up to see if she is still sitting at their breakfast table, smiling when he spots her. 

“It’s just that Lord Trevelyan doesn’t always act as he should..” The Ambassador begins making Cassandra turn back to her. She raises her brows in surprise hearing her words. “I don’t mean it as any disrespect to our Inquisitor.” She adds smiling at The Seeker.

“Are you really going to tell me that you don’t think he is doing everything that he should be?” Lady Trevelyan whispers, suddenly feeling offended on behalf of her husband. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Of course that is disrespectful to Ashton. After everything he has done for us for all these years and for the Inquisition.” Cassandra continues feeling her temper beginning to flare as she begins raising her voice.

“Cassandra..” Lady Montilyet sighs.

“Everything that he has sacrificed and every time he has put himself at risk for all of you.” She snaps watching Lady Montilyet raise her hands again in defence, trying to stop Cassandra saying anymore as she begins noticing that everyone in the Great Hall has gone quiet and there are lots of eyes on the pair. “He has lost so much, his arm, his family..” Cassandra huffs again.

“No, Lady Trevelyan please understand that isn’t what I meant..” The Ambassador whispers shaking her head as she fixes her eyes on Cassandra. “I just meant..” She adds as The Seeker cuts her off.

“You have no idea what he still goes through every day for all of you!” Cassandra shouts again before shutting her mouth tight, she clenches her hands tightly into fists trying to calm herself. Her brave and sweet Inquisitor didn’t deserve any of this but he still carried the responsibility on his shoulders. “He suffers to keep us safe while you wine and dine with Nobility. Ashton is out there working, trying to keep the peace, and fighting for what is right and you complain and berate him for not being a well behaved Lord.” The Seeker sees Josephine drop her eyes and sigh sadly. Cassandra crosses her arms again realising she might have said too much when she hears Lord Trevelyan and Ser Rutherford have made their way over to the table. 

“What’s going on?” The Inquisitor asks when The Seeker feels his eyes on her and he reaches out to place his hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?” He adds squeezing her beneath his palm. Cassandra just nods her head avoiding looking at him, she feels him step over the bench and sit at her side. Lady Trevelyan sighs to herself when she feels his arm around her, still supporting her even though he’d seen her shouting. “Lady Montilyet?” He asks when he sees that Josephine looks upset.

“I was just going to ask Cassandra to tell you, Lord Trevelyan, that I’ve invited a tailor to visit tomorrow,” Lady Montilyet whispers fixing her eyes on The Inquisitor. “I know that you like to wear the clothes that he’s used to, but I wanted them to make you something special.” She adds with a sniff making him reach across the table and pat her hand trying to offer her some comfort.

“Forgive me.” Lady Trevelyan whispers seeing Lady Montilyet nod when she looks up at her. “I’m so sorry Josephine.” She sighs suddenly feeling guilty for losing her temper with the Ambassador when she had meant well. “I know you wouldn’t purposely say anything against him.” Cassandra feels herself sigh with relief when she sees Josephine nod and smile. “I’m just protective of him..” She adds feeling her lover lean into her. “I’m just tired and the noise in here.” Lady Trevelyan whispers receiving another nod from the Ambassador. Tired and pregnant, she thinks to herself.

“Just a misunderstanding.” The Commander sighs drawing her attention to him, her best friend. She was sure that he had been feeling every bit of that anger that had been bubbling inside her because of their blood bond. Cassandra sees the smile in his amber eyes when he looks at her.

“Exactly, no harm done.” Lord Trevelyan adds with a weak smile. Cassandra watches him exchange a look with Cullen and nod his head towards Josephine, clearly trying to signal for him to remove her from the Great Hall to keep the situation calm. The Seeker huffs lightly when she sees this.

“Maybe you’d like to take a walk with me, Josephine?” Cullen asks as Cassandra watches him hold his hand out to the Ambassador, giving her a reassuring smile that no one was going to continue shouting at her. “You could tell me all about the visit.” He adds.

Cassandra lifts her hand to her mouth trying to hide her smile when she watches The Commander shake his head at her, a light smile at the edge of his lips that it is her fault he’s going to have to comfort Josephine. Her friend knew what it was like to be on the sharp end of her tongue.

“I would like that.” The Ambassador nods as Cassandra watches her accepting his hand and letting him guide her to her feet, Josephine carefully steps out from behind the bench and takes the arm that he offers to her. The Seeker feels Lord Trevelyan fidget at her side when he waits for Cullen and Josephine to walk away.

“I’m sorry for shouting.” Lady Trevelyan whispers when she is sure the pair are out of earshot, she turns towards The Inquisitor waiting for his reaction. 

Cassandra knew he always worried about her when she let her anger take over and even more so when they both knew she was supposed to try to remain calm and collected while carrying their child. She’d been suffering so much in this pregnancy and it only made him worry more. Her husband was still not always convinced that her bond with Cullen was a good thing, even after all these years. She so wished the bond was with Ashton, and she knew he wished it was with her too so he could help her at times like this.

“You didn’t need to create a scene to get my attention.” Lord Trevelyan sighs making Cassandra snort and smile lightly as he knocks his shoulder against hers. “Why were you so angry?” He asks as she feels him move his hand to her waist, holding her at his side.

“I was trying to defend you.” Lady Trevelyan shrugs, she places both of her hands on the table in front of her as she lowers her head. Cassandra takes a deep breath trying to focus on calming herself completely. “I thought she was going to start lecturing me on all of the ways that you aren’t behaving as you should.” She adds hearing him chuckle. 

“You don’t have to defend me.” The Inquisitor whispers, leaning towards her to press his mouth against the side of her head. Lady Trevelyan closes her eyes for a moment glad of his comfort. “I don’t like seeing you like this, Cass.” He mumbles as she sighs again. “I’m worried about you.” He adds removing his lips from her, she turns her head to look at him when he cups her cheek in his hand.

“It’s just the pregnancy,” Cassandra mumbles seeing him shake his head lightly and trail his thumb over her lip for a moment, they both knew her temper had been around a lot longer than their baby had. But, she had to admit she was really struggling this time. “It is.” She sighs when he leans closer and kisses her again.

“Whatever you say, Lady Trevelyan.” Her husband smiles lightly against her lips as she places her hands on his knees. “I don’t remember it being like this with Robert?” Lord Trevelyan adds as she watches him lean back and fixes his eyes on her.

“It wasn’t this bad.” Lady Trevelyan whispers as she feels him covering her hand with his own. “I’m just so tired, Ash.” She sighs lightly and notices he nods and slips his fingers through hers. “I feel so sick.” Cassandra continues and notices how concerned her husband looks. It had been almost seven years since she’d last carried a child, and she had to understand that her body was older than it had been then.

“I know..” Lord Trevelyan sighs and lowers his eyes to his boots.

“I just ache, and I hurt..” She adds quietly, drawing his eyes back to her and seeing him nod again. Cassandra knew she didn’t need to share this with him again and he already knows how much she is suffering, he already had more than enough to worry about too.

“I wish there was something I could do.” Lord Trevelyan sighs as she feels him leaning closer and resting his forehead against hers, noticing his attention is drawn to the noise behind them again and he glances at the soldiers. 

“You do so much.” Cassandra smiles lightly at him and trails her hands through his hair and onto his shoulders, trying to get him to forget about the noise and focus on her. “For everyone..” 

“That probably doesn’t help matters.” Lord Trevelyan sighs as he motions towards the soldiers and eyes meet hers so she shakes her head lightly, Skyhold had changed since they’d accepted the offer from the Exalted Council, and not for the better.

“I love Skyhold, Ashton.” Cassandra begins and lifts her hands to his cheeks. “I love our home, I love the life we have here.” She adds and strokes her fingers against his skin. “But..” Lady Trevelyan notices he smiles lightly at her and can tell he’s thinking the same.

“It feels like we are sharing our home with the whole world?” Lord Trevelyan gives her a half-smile making her nod, she knew he felt the same as she did.

“The whole world.” Lady Trevelyan laughs lightly. “With all of their soldiers, and all of their noise.” She whispers making him smile and nod in agreement. 

Cassandra strokes his cheeks again and notices he sighs and he is watching her, the concern being replaced with nothing but love. Lady Trevelyan knew she could live forever and never get tired of the look of love she saw when she looked into his eyes. Unfaltering, unconditional, and all for her.

“I think you need some rest.” He nods making her go to interrupt him but he continues. “I think you need some peace.” Ashton smiles again when she strokes the front of his hair. “We could live somewhere else.” She hears him say.

“I love our tower..” Lady Trevelyan whispers.

“I do too.” He smiles at her. “It worked when it was just us.” Lord Trevelyan continues and she notices he takes hold of her hand in his. “It worked when it was us and Robert.” She sees him smile as if remembering the time they spent there as a family. “Our family is growing so maybe it’s time for us to move into the grounds?” The Inquisitor looks into her face.

“Are you sure you would be happy?” Cassandra asks and sees him nod. “You picked the tower because it was the heart of Skyhold..” She sighs and hears him chuckle lightly.

“I picked the tower because I wanted to be alone with you.” The Inquisitor grins at her, making her smile when she remembers their first night at Skyhold. “Which worked, didn’t it?” He adds as his smile widens.

“It worked.” The Seeker smiles and leans closer to him, letting her lips softly touch his. “Once I’d had you, I don’t believe I ever left..” She adds and feels him smile beneath her mouth when she kisses him again. “We have so many memories there.” Cassandra nods.

“We can make more memories.” Ashton smiles. “We don’t have to give it up completely..” He adds and she nods lightly, she knew he’d probably keep it as his office if nothing else. “We could have a nice little place nearby.” Lord Trevelyan continues. “Robert could have his own room, you could have your own garden.” She sighs quietly at his words, it did sound perfect. 

“It does sound wonderful.” Cassandra nods and glances over his shoulder when she hears the door bang and another group of traders enter the Great Hall. “I know this is our home.” She adds.

“Wherever you and my children are, that’s my home.” Lord Trevelyan says and she notices his eyes are on hers. “I want you to step away from all of this.” He adds making her sigh. “You work too hard and it’s putting too much strain on you.” Her husband gives her a reassuring smile. “It’s time to let go.” The Inquisitor nods.

Cassandra lowers her eyes from him for a moment, not sure how she felt about the idea of letting go and stepping away. The Inquisition had been her whole life for years and even after they’d defeated Corypheus and become a peacekeeping force, she’d still had so much work to do at Skyhold. But, to walk away from all of that? Lord Trevelyan had managed to start to conduct more work from home, even if she knew he hated the work but enjoyed the extra time with his family. But could she really just spend her days without all the responsibility and pressure that was usually on her? How would she fill her days if not with work and never-ending paperwork?

“There is still so much to do..” Lady Trevelyan sighs as she raises her eyes to meet his. “We still need supplies and trade..” Cassandra adds. “There are still building projects and deals to be made.” The Seeker nods until she notices he doesn’t look convinced. “What would I do? I’ve never not worked.” She sighs quietly.

“You hand that over to someone else.” Lord Trevelyan begins and she feels him squeezing her hand. “Wouldn’t it be nice to spend your days in the sun?” He asks making her smile because he knows how much she loves that. “More time to spend with our children? Getting to go for a ride just because you want to? Sleeping in for the whole morning because you have nothing else to do?” The Inquisitor chuckles.

“I hate that you always talk sense..” Cassandra whispers making him laugh even more. “I hate that you are always right.” She snorts. “I want those things.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and sees him smile, glad that she’s agreeing with him. 

“You deserve those things.” He smiles.

“But what about you?” She asks him as she leans closer and rests against his chest, letting her head lay on his shoulder. “You work too hard, too.” She adds.

“You work harder than me..” She hears Lord Trevelyan’s reply and he lifts his hand to stroke her back. “In truth, you always have.” He adds making her sigh and shake her head. “Everyone talks about the things I did. The sacrifices I made, the things I lost.” He sighs as she feels him placing his hand on the back of her head. “You were right there with me.” She hears him add and that he presses his mouth into her hair.

“Why are you so wonderful?” Cassandra sighs and sits up to look at him, watching a smile stretch onto his face when their eyes meet.

“Because of you.” Lord Trevelyan smiles. “You gave me this life.” She hears him continue, making her sigh when she wonders how he can believe that. “Cass, you changed everything for me.” Her husband smiles, the smile that she’d fallen in love with so many years ago. 

“You changed everything for me, too.” Lady Trevelyan says, looking into his eyes and hoping he knows that she means it. He’d given her more than she’d ever hoped for and now he was allowing her to enjoy time away from it all. “I am who I am because of you.” She adds and rests her hands on his shoulders.

“You were always great.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as she slides her arms around his neck and feels him wrap his arm around her. “So please, rest..” He sighs. “Take care of our little one.” The Inquisitor whispers and she knows he is trying not to let anyone over hear him. “Let me find you some peace.” She hears him chuckle. 

“Okay.” Cassandra smiles and presses her mouth against his. “I promise I’ll rest.” She adds with another kiss, noticing that her words make him smile.

“That is all I want.” He whispers. 

“As long as you promise to never miss a meal with us.” Lady Trevelyan smiles when she hears him sigh dramatically and smile at her. “You must never miss putting Robert to bed.” She adds. “And, I want at least five mornings a week in bed with you.” 

“I promise I won’t miss any mealtimes.” Her husband’s smile widens. “I will always be there for bedtime.” He nods. “Only five? I want six or I’m not agreeing to anything.” He adds and she notices the twinkle of mischief in his eyes when he fixes them on her.

“I want seven.” Lady Trevelyan whispers as she watches him nod so she draws him into another soft kiss. “Do we have a deal, Lord Trevelyan?” Cassandra grins and hears him laugh.

“We have a deal.” He nods as she feels him lift his arm from around her and hold it out to shake, wondering how long him not working as much would last.


	2. Comfortable

“What does this say?” Lady Trevelyan asks as she places her finger on the page to point it out to Robert, watching as he lowers his eyes to the page and she can see him reading it to himself. “Read it out loud to me.” She adds as she places her hand back onto the top of his head and strokes her fingers through his dark hair.

“The..” Robert begins. “Dragon had bright yellow..” He continues, reading carefully and considering each word before he says it. “Eyes and sharp claws.” She hears finish and watches him glance at her and smile, looking as proud of himself as she was of him, his big brown eyes on her.

“Well done.” Cassandra returns his smile and notices his attention returns to the book that she holds in one hand, cuddling him close to her while he sits on her lap with the other. “How about this one?” She adds as she rests her chin on top of his head and points to the next part.

“Can’t we just go and see a Dragon?” Robert sighs quietly making her smile when she hears his words and presses a kiss against the side of his head. “Pleeease, Mama?” He adds, his eyes pleading with her when he looks at her.

“Not today.” Lady Trevelyan smiles, shaking her head lightly at him when she hears him sigh sadly at her reply. “One day, I promise.” Cassandra whispers and strokes his hair again seeing him nod and smile in return, seeming satisfied with her answer. Not until he’s at least Thirty, Lady Trevelyan thinks to herself and squeezes her son tighter.

Lady Trevelyan looks up from the book when she hears the sound of the large wooden doors of the Great Hall open and then bang closed, starting to feel a little annoyed that someone would be interrupting her quiet time with Robert. She’d asked Josephine to keep any visitors out of the hall for the morning, just so she had a few hours with him and no distractions while Lord Trevelyan was in meetings. She knew she was supposed to still have some time until the tailor was due to discuss The Inquisitor’s new clothes for their important visitors' arrival, and it was still hours until she was expecting Ashton.

“Papa!” Robert shouts as she watches him quickly wriggle out of her hold and slide off of her lap, making her smile when she watches him running towards her Lord Trevelyan who has just come through the door.

“Don’t you want to finish this story?” Cassandra calls after her son, her heart feeling like it might burst when she hears Robert laughing when Lord Trevelyan scoops him up in his arms and starts pressing kisses all over his face. “I assume that is a no.” She laughs quietly and closes the book, lowering it to the floor by her feet.

“Sorry..” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her as he reaches her, trying his best to walk with Robert wrapped around his legs. “I know you wanted some quiet.” He adds as she watches him trying to unwrap the boy’s arms who clings on even tighter to his waist. “I know he’s supposed to be reading but I wanted to talk to you.” Ashton lifts his hand to her cheek as he bends to kiss her lips softly.

“Books apparently aren’t as exciting as the real thing.” The Seeker smiles at her husband and strokes his face for a moment until she watches Robert trying to get his father’s attention.

“We were reading about Dragons.” Robert grins at his father and Cassandra watches him finally let go of Lord Trevelyan and move towards the armchair to pick up his book. “Can I see a real one?” She hears him asking Ashton and notices he opens the book and begins showing it to Lord Trevelyan, pointing enthusiastically at a drawing of a large Dragon.

“One day.” The Inquisitor nods at his son, making Cassandra laugh lightly when she notices his eyes move to her and he shakes his head at her. “When you’re much, much, much older..” Lord Trevelyan sighs. “When he’s eighteen?” Ashton asks, his question directed towards her.

“No way..” Cassandra laughs and notices that Robert is looking between his parents, almost as if he is waiting for them to agree that they should go the next day. “I don’t think my heart could take it.” She adds and watches her husband smile at her in understanding before his attention returns to the picture Robert is now showing him.

“Wow, look at that one.” Lord Trevelyan begins and lowers his eyes to the page. “That looks very fierce.” He adds and smiles at Robert. “Sorry, son.” Ashton smiles as he lifts his hand to ruffle his son’s hair gently. “Mama is in charge, and if she says you’ve got to wait..” He adds making Robert nod lightly and lower himself to the floor and opening the book on his lap.

“I’ll just have to read.” Robert sighs quietly making Cassandra laugh to herself and see Lord Trevelyan do the same when they watch him place his chin on his hand and lower his eyes to his book. “Until I am eighteen.” He mumbles quietly to no one in particular.

Lady Trevelyan shakes her head, rolling her eyes at her husband when she sees him laughing but trying not to let Robert see. It wasn’t easy for their Little Lord to know his parents had experienced all of the things he wished he could, and to see the things that his six-year-old self would daydream about when he was supposed to be learning about other things. But, Cassandra and Ashton knew it was for the best that they tried to keep his want for adventure to tamer things for now. To things that didn’t breathe fire, and have sharp claws.

“How old were you?” Lord Trevelyan asks her as she watches him lower himself into the space on the armchair next to her, lifting his arm and placing it on the back of the cushions and around her shoulders.

“When I first saw a Dragon?” Cassandra asks and notices her husband nods lightly and his eyes are on her face. “Younger than Robert.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and tries to remember how old she’d been when the Pentaghast’s, so obsessed with everything to do with Dragon’s had dragged her out to see one.

The house that she’d grown up in until she’d luckily managed to join the Seekers, had been filled with their bones and she’d always known about them. Dragon Hunters would visit to trade, and nothing seemed as important as killing them and that brought families power and fortune. It makes Cassandra’s shudder when she remembers the sight of those carcasses, and the Nevarran suiters they were accompanied by that she was offered to by her uncle. It had never been her home and she’d been happy to leave.

“Weren’t you scared?” He asks drawing her out of her thoughts.

“I was terrified.” She laughs lightly and notices he gives her a sympathetic smile and that Robert glances at his parents.

“I’m not surprised.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as she leans against his chest and relaxes into his hold. “I was terrified when I saw my first one with you.” He laughs making her smile at him. “Yes, he needs to be much older.” Ashton laughs again.

“Ash..” Cassandra begins, lowering her hand to her stomach when she feels what she thinks could be a wriggle of their baby. She glances up and sees his eyes are on her. “Give me your hand.” She whispers and watches him unwrap his arm from around her so she takes hold of his hand in hers. “Can you feel that?” Lady Trevelyan laughs as he places his palm over her bump and lowers his eyes to their hands.

“Yes..” Lord Trevelyan begins, his eyes moving to hers when she notices he is suddenly looking overwhelmed and a large smile appear on his face. “I can feel them.” He adds making Cassandra lift her hands to her face and covering her mouth, feeling the excitement inside her when she knows he’s felt their baby and how happy he looks.

“Oh, Ashton.” Lady Trevelyan whispers, feeling the tears starting to form around her eyes when she watches him looking just as he’d done when he’d seen Robert for the first time. “Robert, come here..” Cassandra begins, noticing their son glances up from his book as she waves him over.

“I never got to..” She hears her husband begin, feeling him moving his hand again to follow the gentle movement he feels beneath her skin.

Lady Trevelyan knew he’d never managed to be part of his first child’s life in this way, his firstborn Jack who lived so far away in Ostwick and who’s mother would never have allowed him this close. Oh, it was complicated. He’d also never managed to feel Robert move or kick, no matter how much he talked to him and kissed him goodnight. Robert had been a flutter just for her.

“Robert, come and feel your baby brother or sister.” Lord Trevelyan laughs as she watches him scoop Robert onto his lap and direct his hand to touch too. “Can you feel them moving?” She hears him ask their son and notices the smile that stretches onto Robert’s face when he feels the light movement too.

“Wow..” Robert whispers as she feels his hand carefully stroke her tunic covered bump. “Hello, baby.” He adds as she watches him lean down and rest his ear against her as if he is waiting for a response. “Soon I’m going to have my own room.” Robert continues his mouth close to her skin. “You can too if you want.” He adds making Cassandra smile. She glances at her husband and notices he is watching his son with pride and that his eyes move back to her.

“Did you tell him that?” Lady Trevelyan asks and notices her Lord Trevelyan gives her an innocent smile. “Would you like your own room?” Cassandra asks her son, noticing his eyes move to her and he nods enthusiastically.

“Yes, please.” Robert smiles at her. “Papa said he could build me a swing.” Robert adds and his attention turns to Lord Trevelyan. “And a treehouse.” He beams at his parents.

Cassandra laughs when she hears his words, wondering if Ashton knew anything about building those things but knowing he’d try to please his boy. He was always trying to be the best father and husband he could be and she was grateful to have a man like him to raise their children with her.

“I can’t wait to see you.” Robert whispers and kisses her stomach softly, making tears begin to fall lightly from her eyes when she sees his actions. He was going to be a wonderful brother.

“My love, are you crying?” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her and she feels him lean towards her and press a kiss against her forehead. “I know, it’s the pregnancy.” He whispers making her laugh with a small sniff as she wipes her eyes on the back of her hand.

“It’s just the pregnancy.” Cassandra sighs giving him a reassuring smile that she is fine as he rests his head against her. “But, our son is just so lovely.” She sniffs and lifts her hand to wipe her eyes again and hears Lord Trevelyan laughing. “My husband is just so wonderful.” Cassandra cries lightly and lifts her hands to her face.

“Come here…” Lord Trevelyan begins and she feels him wrap his arm around her and draw her closer to him. “Don’t cry.” He whispers as he strokes her hair softly. “You’ll set me off.” He adds and he holds her closer.

“Why’s Mama crying?” Robert asks and Cassandra feels him placing his hands on hers and pulling them from her face. “Are you sad?” He whispers as she notices he is looking at her.

“I’m not sad, Robert.” Lady Trevelyan begins and lifts her hands to his cheeks, noticing he looks confused. “They are happy tears.” She nods. “You are such a good boy.” She adds and watches him glance at his father and then back to her.

“Can I go and play with Alexander?” Robert whispers making Cassandra laugh lightly and she hears Ashton do the same, clearly deciding he didn’t need to read anymore when he could be with his friends.

“Yes, go and play.” Cassandra nods, letting her hand stroke the top of his head before he climbs down off of the chair. “Do not leave the Garden.” She adds watching him look at her and nod in agreement. “Why was I crying?” Lady Trevelyan huffs and looks at Lord Trevelyan.

“Because our son is lovely.” Ashton smiles at her before she watches his attention turn to watching Robert run down the length of the Great Hall and then towards the door to the garden to find his friends. “Robert, don’t slam the door!” Lord Trevelyan calls after his son, making Cassandra smile when she hears it slam behind him and her husband sigh. “It’s your fault he does that.” He grins at her.

“He doesn’t do it on purpose.” She begins noticing her words make Lord Trevelyan hum in disagreement. “He doesn’t.” Cassandra laughs and leans against him. “He’s a good boy like you.” Lady Trevelyan sighs as he smiles in agreement and nods.

“He is a good boy.” The Inquisitor smiles with pride. “I’ll remind you of that when he’s tall enough to slam the big door when he’s angry.” He adds motioning towards the large wooden ones that she herself likes to slam so often when she’s in a bad mood and feels like everyone in Skyhold should know it.

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Lady Trevelyan asks when his eyes return to her so and he pulls her into his embrace and lets her place her head against his.

“Yes.” The Inquisitor chuckles. “I almost forgot. I’ve had some ideas about what we were talking about yesterday.” He adds as he strokes her back. “How would you feel if it was outside the walls?” She notices his eyes search her face for her reaction.

“How far outside the walls?” Cassandra asks watching him smile.

“I”m not talking Ostwick.” Ashton chuckles. “I’m not talking Nevarra.” He adds.” We have a lot of land around us. Maybe once we’ve had these Nobles visit we could take a look and see if we could build our new home.” He adds making Cassandra smile.

“You think we could build?” She asks.

“Why not? Then we’d have exactly what we want.” Lord Trevelyan smiles and she does too. “We have the resources. You have the vision.” He adds as his smile widens. “Our men could build something in weeks.” Ashton says.

“Okay.” Cassandra nods. “As soon as they are gone we’ll see what we could do.” She adds and notices he looks glad that she likes his idea. “It might be nice to use what I learnt about rebuilding Skyhold.” Lady Trevelyan adds.

The Seeker can’t help but wonder if that was her husband’s intention all along, to give her a project to focus on. But, he was right, it really would be perfect if they built something and with a baby, on the way, they needed more space and a home they could grow into rather than the one they were making do in. A house in the grounds could be the perfect solution.

Cassandra turns her attention away from Lord Trevelyan when she hears the familiar rattling of the large metal ring that opens the doors, a sound that could only mean whoever was trying to reach them had never been to Skyhold before. Everyone that lived here long enough knew you had to twist, and then pull or you’d never get inside. The Seeker notices that Lord Trevelyan has heard it too and he glances down to the doors too.

“The tailor?” He asks as his eyes meet hers and she shrugs lightly at him. “I’ll go and see who it is.” Lord Trevelyan smiles before he leans towards her and kisses her gently. “I’ll be back.” He grins as she feels him move from the seat beside her and watches him stand.

“If it’s not..” Lady Trevelyan calls after him. “Tell them to go away.” She adds and hears him laughing as he follows the length of the carpet until he reaches the door, watching him lift his hand to the handle to open it properly.

“I’m here to see Lord and Lady Trevelyan.” She hears a voice she doesn’t recognise at the door and watches a man who she could only imagine could be from Orlais enter, noticing he is dressed head to toe in a bright red velvet outfit with shoes and hat to match.

“That's us.” Lord Trevelyan begins and closes the door behind him. “And you are?” Cassandra hears her husband add and watches him lift his hand to shake the tailors who she notices is carrying a heavy-looking bundle of fabrics in a roll under his arm, and a leather bag over his shoulder.

“My name is Juanico De La Ruani.” He begins and shakes Lord Trevelyan’s hand. “You may call me Juan.” She hears him add and watches Ashton offer to take the bundle of fabric from him, which he accepts.

“Great.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at him and motions for him to follow him back towards the end of the hall and to her. “Juan, this is my wife Lady Cassandra Trevelyan.” The Inquisitor adds as they approach her, noticing that the tailor bends dramatically in front of her and wondering why he was as she stands from the chair.

“Thank you for coming, Juan.” Cassandra begins and smiles at him. “Where have you come from?” She adds, watching Lord Trevelyan lower the fabric rolls to the floor and that the tailor does the same with his bag, hearing it rattle against the stone when it reaches the floor.

“I’m based and from Orlais mostly.” Juan nods making her smile when she realises she was right. No one wore velvet, fur, and feathers like Orlaisians. “But, I was travelling when Lady Montilyet contacted me. I came as soon as I was able.” He nods and Cassandra watches the feather on his hat follow the movement of his head.

“We appreciate that.” The Inquisitor smiles.

“Lady Montilyet informed me that you are going to be hosting a dinner? That you’ll both need new clothes?” Juan asks and she watches him look between them. “How many outfits do you require?” He adds and his eyes settle on Cassandra.

“It will be just my husband.” She nods and glances at Lord Trevelyan when his eyes fix on her and then back to the tailor. “He has some important guests.” Cassandra adds and hears Juan humming to himself before he crouches down and begins searching for something in his bag.

“I’ve been asked to work with you both.” The tailor hums again as she watches him pulling what looks like a reel of fabric out of his bag and standing. “Who would like to be measured first?” He adds.

Lady Trevelyan sigh quietly when she hears his words, she thought she’d maybe got out of this visit and that it would be The Inquisitor alone that would be meeting them with Josephine. She hadn’t realised it was going to be a dinner and she definitely hadn’t realised she was going to be fitted for an outfit too. She wasn’t very good at parties, and she was still not overly fond of Nobles. Cassandra places her hand lightly on Ashton’s back and gently pushes him forward, making him volunteer himself and show him he should offer to go first. She notices his eyes meet hers and he shakes his head at her giving her a small smile.

“Looks like it will be me.” The Inquisitor smiles at her before turning his attention back to Juan. “What measurements do you need?” He asks as Cassandra lowers herself into the chair to wait her turn.

“I’ll need height, waist and biceps.” Juan begins as she notices he unrolls his measuring tape and steps towards Lord Trevelyan. “I’ll also need chest, neck, torso, arm length, and inside leg.” He nods and Cassandra watches Lord Trevelyan sigh when he hears how over the top this outfit is going to be with all of those measurements.

“Not much then.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles quietly.

“He’s six feet five inches.” Lady Trevelyan begins and watches as Ashton glances over his shoulder at her. “His waist is thirty-two inches, his biceps are twenty inches.” She grins at him and notices The Inquisitor lowers his head and starts laughing.

“You know all of his measurements?” Juan asks as she watches him look past Lord Trevelyan and to her. “Interesting.” The tailor mumbles.

“He’s my husband.” Cassandra nods with another smile. “I know a lot of things about him.” She adds noticing that the tailor begins wrapping his tape measure around Lord Trevelyan’s waist and then his bicep as if he’s wanting to check her numbers. She knew she was right. “His chest is forty-four inches and his inside leg is thirty-four.” The Seeker nods confidently.

“We’ve had a tailor visit before.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles when she notices Juan nod in understanding that she didn’t spend her evenings measuring him. “Apparently I’m difficult.” Ashton nods making her laugh lightly. “The measurements she’s given are right.” He adds and Cassandra watches the tailor check a couple more of them before he starts scribbling them down on a piece of parchments.

Cassandra wondered if Juan needed to know that Lord Trevelyan had two-hundred-thirty-six scars on his body, which was an awful lot more than when she’d first met him. Or that her sweet husband had sixteen freckles on his cheeks when the sun was out. He wouldn’t need to know bout the six little grey hairs that he had at his temple, but she hadn’t mentioned those to Lord Trevelyan either.

“Well, that saves me some time.” Juan mumbles as he finishes writing the measurements down. “Lady Trevelyan, you are with child?” He asks and she notices he glances at her and his eyes lower to her stomach.

“I am, yes.” The Seeker nods and notices Lord Trevelyan lowers himself to the cushions beside her again. “I would appreciate if that remained between us.” Cassandra adds and sees him nod. “Some people don’t know yet.” She sighs and places her hand lightly over her bump.

“I understand.” Juan smiles and his attention turns to Lord Trevelyan. “Do you have any colours in mind, Lord Trevelyan? Any colours you prefer?” He adds making Cassandra glance at her husband.

“I like brown.” The Inquisitor begins making her smile at his words. “Black..” He nods. “Sand, light brown..” He adds and she watches him thinking about the question. “Dark brown.” Lord Trevelyan adds to the list. “Can you think of any others?” He asks her and she can tell by his face he’s being difficult on purpose and he’s trying not to laugh.

“Beige.” Cassandra nods at him.

“Beige, yes that’s a good one.” Lord Trevelyan nods and returns his eyes to Juan who doesn’t look very impressed at all. “I’m fairly easy to please.” The Inquisitor adds and she notices that this makes Juan relax at his words and nod.

“I will see what I can do.” The tailor sighs as he continues to scribble on his paper and she wishes she could see what he’s written about his ideas for an outfit for Ashton. “Lady Trevelyan, do you have any colour preferences?” He asks and she sees his eyes settle on her.

“I like blue.” Lady Trevelyan says quietly and notices her words please Juan and he gives her a grateful smile for saying any colour other than brown. “I’m not overly keen on the traditional feminine colours.” She says, hoping he wouldn’t put her in anything pink or frilly.

“I love you in blue.” The Inquisitor smiles drawing her eyes to him. “I love you in white.” She hears him sigh. “I love you in yellow.” Lord Trevelyan continues making her laugh. “Cassandra looks beautiful in every colour.” His smile widens when he looks back at Juan and she places her hand on his knee, giving it a light squeeze.

“You’re sweet, love.” The Seeker lowers her voice to him and notices it draws his eyes to her. “That doesn’t mean you are getting out of this.” She adds and notices he chuckles as she stands and waits for the tailor to begin on her.

“Are you happy for me to take your measurements, My Lady?” Juan begins as he stretches out his tape again and steps closer to her. “If you’d rather I can ask your husband to..” He adds, his voice tapering off at the end and she notices that the tailor's eyes move to Lord Trevelyan and that he’s remembered he is without an arm.

“I’m happy for you to do it.” Cassandra nods and briefly looks over her shoulder when she notices Lord Trevelyan is looking at his feet. “Husband..” She directs at him, watching his eyes lift to hers. “Didn’t you say you needed to check on Robert?” She adds and notices he nods lightly when he realises she is giving him an excuse to leave if he’s feeling uncomfortable.

“I did.” Lord Trevelyan nods and climbs to his feet as she looks back to Juan in front of her. “Thank you, Juan.” She hears his voice behind her. “I have to check on my son.” He adds and she feels him move to her side and press a soft kiss against her cheek, making her glance at him. “I love you.” He mouths making her smile.

“Of course, My Lord.” The tailor bows his head lightly.

Lady Trevelyan watches The Inquisitor give her another light smile before he begins walking away from them, following the length of the hall until she watches him disappear through the door that Robert had done earlier.

“Please, forgive me.” Juan sighs which draws her eyes to him.

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean him any harm.” Cassandra begins as he nods at her reply. “I’ve done the same.” She adds and looks down towards the door to check he’s gone. “He would rather it was covered for the visitors if you can do that.” She sees Juan nod again in understanding.

“Of course.” He nods. “Lady Trevelyan would you like me to make you a dress?” Juan asks making her smile to herself, the last one she’d worn had been the one she’d borrowed at the Winter Palace all those years ago. Maybe it would make a nice change.

“I’d think I’d like a dress.” Lady Trevelyan smiles.  
  


————  
  


“Husband, are you ready?” Cassandra calls to him, noticing that he’s been quiet and stopped complaining for a few minutes from behind the door where she knows he is trying on his new clothes for the visitors.

“I look ridiculous.” She hears his muffled reply and the sound of him moving again. “I’m not wearing this.” The Inquisitor huffs. “Why did Josephine think this was a good idea?” He mumbles.

“I am certain you don’t.” Lady Trevelyan smiles to herself, she’d never seen her husband in anything that he didn’t look perfect in. “Just let me see.” She adds which receives another frustrated groan from Ashton.

Cassandra lowers her eyes from watching the door to the bundle that contains her own new outfit, lifting her hand to rest on top of it and feeling quite excited about opening hers and getting to try it on before the dinner tomorrow. She knew it would most likely be a dress, something she usually didn’t feel overly confident about wearing, but the weather was just right and she hoped it would conceal her changing body, and if Lord Trevelyan had a new outfit then so would she. Lady Trevelyan hears what sounds like Lord Trevelyan stumbling and almost falling over behind the door, drawing her attention back to him and making her wonder what could be happening and if he’s managing to get dressed. She knew he could do it, it had been three years since he’d lost his arm and she knew shouldn’t worry so much, but the world was a lot harder than it had been for him.

“Are you okay?” Cassandra asks as she climbs up off of her spot on the edge of their bed and steps closer to the door. “Ash?” She adds and tries to listen for him. “Can I come in now?” Lady Trevelyan taps her fingers against the door softly.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” She hears his reply and the sound of him opening the door.

“Well..” Lady Trevelyan begins as she settles her eyes on The Inquisitor as he steps back into the bedroom. “I was certainly not expecting that.” Cassandra laughs. “You look..” She adds lifting her hands to cover her mouth so he can’t see how funny she thinks he looks.

“I’m taking this off.” Lord Trevelyan begins and she watches him quickly trying to go back in and hide from her. “I told you I look ridiculous.” Aston sighs so she takes hold of his hand and tugs him back towards her.

“Let me look at you.” Cassandra begins, trying to keep the smile from her voice when she watches him turn to face her again.

She lowers her eyes and lets them travel from his feet where he wears a pair of bright purple pointed velvet shoes, up to his legs where he has white socks up to his knees, higher and over the extremely tight purple velvet pantaloons and up to where he is wearing an overly fitted purple velvet short jacket.

“I hate purple.” He huffs as she quickly lets her eyes meet his.

“Is that velvet?” Cassandra whispers and hears him snort at her question making her giggle as she steps closer to him and places her hands on his shoulders. “I’m not sure about the outfit” She adds noticing he finally smiles when strokes her hands over his chest. “But this feels lovely.” Lady Trevelyan smiles at him.

“I don’t think it’s very me.” Ashton adds with a shake of his head. “There's even hat.” He continues and she watches him motion back towards where he’s unwrapped his clothes. “Let me get it.” He continues as she feels him move away and steps back to fetch it.

“Please, tell me there is a feather?” The Seeker giggles as she waits for him to reappear.

“Purple hat with a yellow feather.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles making her smile and fixes her eyes on him when he finally does, holding a purple floppy hat made of the same velvet as the rest with a large drooping yellow feather.

“Why always feathers?” Cassandra sighs dramatically as he lifts the hat to tickle the feather against her face, making her laugh and bat it away. She watches him throw the hat towards the bed with no intention of ever putting it on.

“Why always velvet?” He grins at her as she steps closer again and goes back to stroking her fingers over the soft velvet until she slides her arms around his middle and rubs her palms up to his shoulder blades. “Although that does feel nice.” He sighs as he looks down at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders and lowers his head to kiss her gently.

“Maybe that’s why.” Cassandra smiles and hears him sigh when she trails her fingers down his back. “It feels nice on bare skin.” She adds as she leans closer to him. “It all looks a bit small, however.” Cassandra giggles and hears him laugh when she lowers her eyes to move down his body and to the snug pantaloons.

“You gave him the measurements.” The Inquisitor chuckles as she feels him place his finger beneath her chin and direct her gaze back to his face. “I can hardly breath.” He laughs making her giggle. “Have you tried on yours?” Lord Trevelyan asks as she shakes her head that she hasn’t.

“I’ll try mine tomorrow.” Cassandra smiles at him. “What if mine is purple too?” She giggles seeing his smile widen and shake his head lightly, both of them hoping it was not matching his.

“What if this was for you?” Lord Trevelyan laughs as she unwraps her arms from around him, taking a step back and letting her eyes move over his body again.

“No, that was made to highlight your best assets.” The Seeker nods, trying to keep her face serious when he glances at her. “Turn around.” She adds motioning for him to do so, watching him twirl on the spot. “Yes, this is all yours,” Cassandra adds patting him lightly on his behind which makes him laugh even more.

“Hands off, wife.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her when their eyes meet. “I do like the undershirt.” He adds as she watches him unbutton the jacket and open it to show her the crisp white shirt beneath it that he can button right up beneath his jaw. “I could wear this?” Ashton continues and shrugs lightly.

“You mean you aren’t wearing the velvet?” She says and hears him sigh dramatically and quickly shrug himself out of the purple jacket and drop it to the floor, making her laugh. “You’ll look very smart in the shirt and breeches.” Cassandra gives him a reassuring smile noticing he nods.

She knew her husband hated the fuss over clothes as much as she did, he like her, was much more comfortable in his usual clothes and that usually consisted of shirts and tunics, with breeches and boots. He had some clothes he was very attached to, but none of them were fancy or what some would expect of a Lord. Cassandra knew she hated that people, often visiting Nobles, would comment on his appearance. But Lord Trevelyan dressed like a man at home, which is exactly what he was most of the time.

“Smart enough?” He asks her and she nods and strokes his cheek to draw his eyes to her. “I hate this, Cass.” The Inquisitor laughs lightly. “It makes me look forward even more to us getting some space from this.” He adds making her nod.

“You don’t need feathers and ruffles.” Cassandra smiles at him. “You look handsome, and smart in whatever you wear.” She adds as he nods and gives her a grateful smile. “When we have our new home..” Lady Trevelyan adds before noticing he lowers his eyes to the jacket at his feet. “No fussy clothes allowed.” She laughs and notices he smiles in agreement.


	3. Safe

Lady Cassandra Trevelyan lets her eyes slowly travel over her reflection as she stands in front of the mirror in her and The Inquisitor’s tower room of Skyhold. Smiling to herself when she notices how nice she looks in the dress that the tailor Juanico De La Ruani has created for her, and how it fits her in all of the right places but is flowing enough to still be discreet about her pregnancy. She can’t help but see that he’s picked the most exquisite blue colour, just as she’d asked, that compliments her pale skin wonderfully and makes her look very elegant and just like the Lady of Skyhold that she is, for now anyway. Cassandra takes hold of the dress in her hands, turning her body as to make the light fabric that surrounds her legs move and follow her as she does. It didn’t have quite as many jewels as Duchess Florianne’s dress, but she couldn’t help but feel beautiful right now.

“Wow..” She hears his voice behind her and moves her eyes to his reflection, smiling at Lord Trevelyan when she approaches and she sees he stands behind her. “You look incredible.” He whispers, his words only making her smile further and sure she feels herself blush.

“It’s not purple.” Cassandra giggles quietly when she watches him chuckle in the reflection and then feels him placing his hand on her bare shoulder and stroking her skin. “Do you really like it?” She asks, glancing over her shoulder at him so her eyes can meet his.

“You’re always beautiful.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her as she returns her eyes to her reflection, feeling him press a soft kiss against the side of her neck. “But today I feel like you can see what I do.” He adds making her nod and smile when she realises he is right, her smile widening when she kisses her cheek.

“Did Josephine tell you who we are to be meeting?” She asks as she watches his reflection moving in the mirror and feels him move away from her and his attention return back to dressing himself. 

“She did..” She hears Lord Trevelyan mumbling so she glances over her shoulder and notices he is slipping the shirt onto his body. “A few Lords from Orlais.” He adds. “One from Tevinter I think.” He continues making her nod.

“What about the one she was most excited about?” Lady Trevelyan asks as she carefully lets her fingertips trail through her hair, making sure it is in place when she glances at the mirror again.

“Yeah, what was his name..” He huffs quietly to himself. “I know she said he’s a Duke.” The Inquisitor continues, making her smile to herself that she’s lucky Lord Trevelyan has remembered that much.

Lady Trevelyan steps away from the mirror and approaches her husband when she sees he is trying to pin the sleeve of the shirt but not managing because the fabric is so new. Cassandra hears him making a small sound of frustration so she places her hands lightly on his chest which draws his eyes to her. He gives her a grateful smile when she takes the pin from him and folds the leftover fabric until it sits below where his arm now finishes.

“A Duke?” Cassandra asks seeing him nod lightly and his eyes watch her pinning the shirt for him. “We don’t have many of those visit.” She adds and hears him laugh quietly in agreement when she moves her fingers and finishes the last buttons on his shirt. 

“I want to say Van something?” Lord Trevelyan begins as she watches him lifting his hand to his chin as he thinks. “Sorry, I’m hopeless.” He adds and smiles at her. “I’m sure it was Van.” She hears him continue as he begins looking around him for his shoes.

“We’ll be meeting him before you remember.” She laughs quietly and reaches for the small bottle of perfume on the top of their dresser. “You seem nervous, my love?” Cassandra asks him as she dabs some scent onto her wrists and her neck before watching him lowering himself to sit on the bed. He was definitely more restless than usual and she could see by the way he was fiddling with his shoes that he’s anxious.

“I am nervous.” Lord Trevelyan nods as he wriggles his feet into his boots and then lifts his eyes to her. “I’m not sure why.” He adds and shakes his head lightly. “I’ve done this a thousand times before.” The Inquisitor sighs lightly and she knows he can’t be far off with his numbers.

“You sound like you need a break from all of this too.” The Seeker gives him a sympathetic smile when she sees him nod. “You will be fine,” Cassandra adds as she steps in front of him and places her hands on his shoulders. “Just be yourself.” She whispers and presses a kiss against his forehead.

“Nobles don’t like me being myself.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her as she feels him wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her down to sit on his knees. “I’m the complete opposite of what they want me to be.” He sighs.

Cassandra slips her arms around his shoulders and hears him laugh when she tries to untangle her dress from around their legs, scooping it up in her hand and tucking it out of the way. She glances at him and sees him shake his head at her when she carefully smoothes her hand down the front of her dress making him laugh, she was trying to be elegant. 

“When did we ever care about them?” She whispers and sees her words make his smile widen and that he looks more relaxed. Cassandra strokes her fingers through the hair at the back of his head and sighs when he leans closer to kiss her. “Be your wonderful self.” She whispers with another soft kiss.

“Decius Van Markham!” Lord Trevelyan without warning announces as he removes his mouth from hers and chuckles quietly. “That’s his name.” He adds with a grin as Cassandra feels her chest tighten and the blood in her veins run cold when she hears his words. 

“Red.” Cassandra mumbles, suddenly finding it difficult to speak.

“Red?” The Inquisitor asks her and she notices his eyes move to her face and that he must have noticed the colour drain from her face because he looks concerned. “The one you told me about?” He whispers as she unwraps her arms from around him and climbs off of his lap.

“Yes.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and hears The Inquisitor standing from the bed too and that he’s following her across the room. “We have to get him to leave.” Cassandra huffs as she turns to face her husband again, seeing him open his mouth to say something. “That man is dangerous.” She adds and notices her words make Lord Trevelyan falter.

“What do you mean dangerous?” The Inquisitor asks as she watches him trying to get her to look at him so she just shakes her head. “I thought he was dead?” He adds making her sigh lightly, she’d assumed he was.

“I thought he was.” Cassandra sighs. “I don’t want him anywhere near Robert.” She huffs, the panic inside her beginning to rise when she realises the most dangerous and deadly man in Nevarra is in her home and anywhere near her family. “I don’t want him anywhere near you.” Cassandra adds as she feels Lord Trevelyan take hold of her hand to stop her moving, his finger wrapping around hers.

“Why is he dangerous?” Lord Trevelyan asks her again, and she doesn’t even know where to start. “Cass..” He whispers drawing her eyes to him and seeing the worry on his face. “Are we in danger with him here?” He asks making her sigh, only if they angered him.

“You know he’s a Blood Mage, Ash.” Cassandra whispers, trying to swallow down the panic and slow her heart that is racing. “You know he’s from Nevarra.” She sighs and feels Lord Trevelyan lift his hand to her cheek as he nods. “He was a Justicar when I knew him.” Her words catching in her throat. 

“A Justicar?” She hears him reply and sees a flash of recognition on his face, even those not from Nevarra knew about their dangerous and blood-thirsty knights, paid to slay and completely lethal. “Okay.” Lord Trevelyan huffs, he was from the Freemarches, not so distant neighbours of her home and would know the stories too. 

“A Dragon hunter, too.” Lady Trevelyan sighs lightly and feels his eyes meet hers. “Wealthy and extremely dangerous. He’s ruthless and he kills without a care.” She adds and he nods again, she can tell he’s seen how upset she looks.

“I’m going to go and ask him to leave..” Lord Trevelyan begins and lowers his hand from her cheek.”I don’t want that in our home.” He adds and shakes his head. “We don’t need anything he has to offer.” Her husband huffs.

“Ashton, you can’t.” She adds quickly and it’s her turn to take hold of him. “If we offend him..” Cassandra sighs, knowing her request to have this man removed from Skyhold wasn’t realistic and would only bring harm to Ashton. “He will want blood.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and sees her husband sigh lightly.

“Then why is he here? He doesn’t sound like he needs anything from us either.” He asks making her lower her eyes from his.

“I think he is here for me.” She mumbles and feels him tilt her chin to look into his eyes again. “I think he is here to claim me.” Cassandra whispers as Lord Trevelyan’s face falls at her words.

“Claim you?” She hears him let out a dry laugh and lower his hand. “Well, that’s not happening.” He huffs and she watches him begin pacing in front of her. “Is that even a thing?” Lord Trevelyan huffs with frustration and she can see he’s looking worried. “Please tell me that isn’t a thing.” He adds and glances at her.

“It is in Nevarra..” Lady Trevelyan sighs. “You remember I told you my uncle traded me for a piece of a dragon?” She adds and sees him nod and huff again. “The deal was with Red.” Cassandra sighs.

“My darling Cassandra, I love you..” Lord Trevelyan begins and turns back to her. “But, fuck Nevarra and it’s crazy dragon hunting assholes.” He adds with a shake of his head and looking at her in disbelief, making her smile lightly at him and his choice of words. “No one has the right to claim anyone.” Ashton sighs and she watches him lift his hand to rub between his eyes.

“I could be wrong.” Cassandra begins as his eyes meet hers. 

“Why else would he be here?” The Inquisitor sighs so she quickly wraps her arms around him and drags him into her hold. “Am I supposed to fight him or something?” He sighs when she squeezes him tightly and rests her head against his neck. “Does he know your here?” Lord Trevelyan whispers.

“I do not know.” The Seeker begins feeling Lord Trevelyan holding her tightly against his chest. “I never thought I’d see him again.” Cassandra adds and feels Ashton nod and rest his chin on top of her head. “It was over twenty-five years ago. I was seventeen the last time I saw him.” Lady Trevelyan sighs lightly.

“Does he know we are married?” Ashton asks as he presses a kiss against her hair. “What do I do to keep you safe?” He whispers into her hair making her sigh. “How can I get him to leave?” The Inquisitor mumbles.

“Even if he does..” She sighs. “He won’t care.” Cassandra nods and feels Lord Trevelyan resting his hand on the bare skin between her shoulder blades. “I don’t know.” She adds and feels his eyes on her.

“What if I threatened action?” Lord Trevelyan begins as his eyes search her face. “Or what could I offer him?” He adds and she knows he’s trying to figure this out but he is sounding more frantic.

“We’d go to war with Nevarra if you threatened him.” She sighs lightly, and they’d be wiped out before morning if that happened. Nevarra was easily the most powerful nation and were dealt with by not angering them. “He has everything.” Cassandra says quietly.

“He doesn’t have you.” The Inquisitor huffs quietly.

“No, but you do.” Cassandra whispers and sees a small smile appear on her husband’s face so she wraps her arms around him again. “All we can do is speak to him and see what he wants from us.” She adds and he nods in agreement. “Then we hope he leaves.”

“I should do this alone.” Lord Trevelyan begins. “I don’t want you anywhere near him.” He adds but she shakes her head at him, hiding away would be no use either. If Red was already here, he’d already know she was too. “Maybe you should take Robert and leave.” He adds and looks around him looking worried, making her realise he didn’t consider Skyhold safe anymore.

“I’m not leaving you. We promised we’d never leave each other.” Lady Trevelyan begins and sees him nod lightly. “If he knows I’m here and he doesn’t see me, it could make this worse.” She adds and hears him sigh. “I have to face him.” Cassandra says and looks into his eyes. 

“You told me how much this man scared you.” Lord Trevelyan says, his eyes fixed on hers. “You told me that it took a long time to move past what happened.” He adds making her nods. “Do you really want to put yourself through that again?” Her husband sighs lightly and gives her a sympathetic smile. “I can do this for you, Cass.” He nods as his eyes search hers.

“It might be the only way.” She sighs and knows he would do anything for her and is trying to give her an out. “I love you for wanting to protect me.” Cassandra adds. “I need to look him in the eye.”

“Okay.” He sighs. “But, I can’t put you in danger.” He mumbles and places his hand on their baby. “Either of you.” Lord Trevelyan lowers his eyes to his hand and then they meet hers again, and she realises she can see the worry for the first time in years. “So, stay close to me.” He nods.

“If he tries to speak to me alone you must let him.” Lady Trevelyan begins, giving him a positive nod and seeing the hesitation on his face. “Trust that I can do this.” Cassandra whispers and lifts her hands to his face. “I love you, Ashton. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” She mumbles and kisses him gently. 

“I trust you can do this.” Ashton sighs lightly, not looking entirely convinced. “Just, please be careful.” He adds as he lifts his hand to stroke her hair. “I love you.” The Inquisitor smiles the best he can and kisses her again.

————

“You’ve hardly eaten a thing..” Lady Trevelyan hears his voice beside her and glances at Cullen, noticing his eyes lower to her plate much the way Lord Trevelyan’s had done before they move back to her face. 

“I had a big lunch.” Cassandra nods and lowers her eyes to her plate, pushing some of the vegetables around with her fork to show her friend that she is eating. In truth her stomach was churning, even more than usual and it was only worsening the longer that Duke Van Markham hadn’t yet appeared.

Lady Trevelyan lets her eyes move up the length of the long dining table that has been set up in the great hall, past the many nobles that have been seated between her and The Inquisitor who sits at the very end and the head of the table. Her eyes reach her husband, noticing that he doesn’t appear to be eating either and his eyes are fixed on something unseen on the table as people talk at him from either side. She sighs quietly when she sees him looking so worried before looking back to Cullen who is seated beside her.

“Even though you knew about the dinner?” He asks her with a small smile and she can tell he’s trying to get a response from her, and it sounds like he’d be happy even with a tongue lashing. “Ashton tells me you are thinking of moving into the grounds?” Cullen adds trying to get her to speak to him.

“The tower is unfortunately not big enough anymore.” Lady Trevelyan begins and watches her friend nod. “Robert will need his own space, too.” Cassandra adds and lets her eyes move down the table again and notices The Inquisitor gives her a brief but comforting smile.

“It worked for us.” The Commander nods when she focuses her attention on him again. “It is nice to keep work and home separate sometimes.” Her friend adds, he’d been one of the first to move into a different part of Skyhold when his own family grew. “Plus, we’re all getting too old to be climbing ladders.” Cullen smiles at her which she returns.

“Robert likes his ladder..” Cassandra smiles hearing her friend chuckle, she knew he was talking about them as they were certainly not as young as they had been when they first arrived here. “He’s excited to have his own room.” She adds which receives another nod from him.

“He’s a growing boy.” Cullen smiles as she briefly looks past him and towards the door, wondering why Red hasn’t appeared yet and if he is purposely trying to rattle her. When she returns her attention to the man beside her she notices that The Commander has seen her worried expression. “Are you going to tell me what is going on?” He sighs and she hears him lowering his voice. 

“Cullen, if I ask you to do something for me..” Lady Trevelyan begins and lowers her cutlery to her plate, it was pointless even pretending. “Do you promise you’ll do it and not ask any more questions?” She asks and feels his eyes meet hers.

“What are you talking me into now?” She hears him sigh lightly and then nod. “Yes, of course.” The Commander nods and follows her eyes when she glances at Lord Trevelyan again.

“Do not let Ashton out of your sight.” Cassandra whispers which draws her best friends attention back to her. “He may be in danger.” She adds and notices her words make Cullen falter and he glances around the room at the chatting groups of harmless-looking visitors to their fortress. 

“You have my word.” Cullen nods and she watches him give a smile of thanks when their plates are removed from in front of them, but he keeps his eyes on Lord Trevelyan. “He looks like he needs saving from those Lords from Orlaise.” He laughs lightly as she watches them continue to chatter excitedly at Ashton.

“Move.” Cassandra hears and recognises his voice immediately, twenty-five years since she’d heard it and it was still enough to set her teeth on edge.

“Are you talking to me?” The Commander asks as she notices Cullen looks over his shoulder at the man that is suddenly stood behind his chair. “There are some spare seats across the table.” He adds and motions to the empty chairs. 

“I won’t say it again.” Duke Decius Van Markham mutters as Cassandra hears Cullen huff lightly and stand as if to confront the man. “You made the right decision.” Red huffs making her turn her attention to him as he pushes past Cullen and lowers himself into the chair beside her.

“Cullen, could you give us a moment?” Lady Trevelyan mumbles and notices his eyes reach her. “Maybe you could check on The Inquisitor?” She adds motioning to him with his eyes to please walk away and check on Ashton, she watches as he finally gets the message and retreats away from her.

“Lady Cassandra Pentaghast.” Red begins, his so voice deep and cold that it causes the skin on the arms to prickle. “It has been a very long time.” He adds as she looks into his face and feels his black eyes meet hers. “You haven’t changed a bit.” He smiles that is more like a grimace.

“Red.” Cassandra begins and smiles lightly at him, letting her eyes for a moment move past him and reach Lord Trevelyan when she sees that he’s noticed she is no longer alone.

“What an exquisite dress.” He adds drawing her attention back to him, the black of his eyes taking in her appearance and making her wish she was wearing her armour.

“What brings you so far from Nevarra?” She asks, trying to keep her voice even and draw his attention away from what she is wearing and back to her face.

“I’ve been breaking in my latest recruit.” Duke Van Markham sighs lightly, his voice sounding bored as he motions his hand towards a man dressed in full black plate armour stood at the door. “My new Justicar.” He adds making Cassandra’s stomach tie in knots when she notices that he is very well armed and none of them are. “He’s very efficient.” He chuckles, no humour to his words.

Lady Trevelyan takes a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shaking and showing how frightened she had always been of man that had tried to take her with him when she was only a child of twelve. When her parents had died her uncle had agreed that she was worth one measly dragon claw in exchange, the then Red Van Markham had returned every year to try and claim her. That was until a few months before her eighteenth birthday when she’d managed to escape to the Seekers and she hadn’t seen him since, until today. When he hadn’t continued to search for her, she’d assumed he’d been killed on a hunt and had no idea he’d taken over a providence in Nevarra to become a Duke.

Cassandra watches as a member of their kitchen staff asks The Duke if he’d like a drink, distracting him long enough for her to fix her eyes on him and get the chance to look at him properly. She can immediately see that the young dragon hunter that had once been as handsome as he was dangerous is now a man with grey hair and wrinkles deep in his weathered skin. He’d been twenty years her senior, and he now looked every one of those years. Cassandra lets her eyes briefly settle on the nose that he’d once been so proud of because of his good linage, that she’d bent out of shape when she’d broken it on her sixteenth birthday. This was the man she’d given up her home because of and had been so afraid of for so many years, but now he was a shell of what she remembered. He was an old man now.

“So, you are here to meet the Inquisitor?” Lady Trevelyan begins, feeling braver now that she’s steadied her breathing. She watches Red fix his eyes on her again, noticing that he begins studying her just as closely and that they stop at her bare shoulders.

“I have no interest in him.” Duke Van Markham smirks as he is handed his glass of red wine. “I will, however, drink his wine.” He adds and Cassandra watches him looking up the table to Lord Trevelyan and lifting his glass to him. “Look at him, he’s a child.” Red chuckles making her squeeze her hands into fists in her lap.

“Lord Trevelyan is a great..” She begins but hears him snort so she doesn’t continue. “Why are you here?” Cassandra whispers and feels his eyes meet hers.

“You know why I’m here, Cassandra.” Red says, his lips tight as he sets his jaw as if she is annoying him with her questions. “Your uncle made a deal.” He sighs and lifts his glass to his mouth.

“Twenty-five years ago!” Cassandra snaps at him, noticing her temper making a large smile stretch onto his face and she can tell he is enjoying making her angry. “I have nothing to give you. You are wasting your time..” She adds which only makes him shake his head.

“I disagree.” He chuckles and she feels his eyes on her.

“I’m not scared of you anymore.” She mumbles and hears him laughing at her words, yes he wasn’t the same as the man she remembered, but she knew he was still dangerous and could kill them all with a swipe of his finger.

“Yes, you are.” Red mumbles.

“Please, just go home..” The Seeker sighs.

“Did you think I’d just let this go?” The Duke mutters, leaning closer to her and his eyes flashing with anger when they settle on her. “I’m owed a debt, and you know that debts in Nevarra must be paid.” He hisses at her.

“It’s time for you to finish your drink, and leave..” Lord Trevelyan begins making Cassandra look up from the Duke and notice that Ashton is stood behind him. “You aren’t welcome at my table.” He continues which only makes Red laugh dismissively.

“I’m not leaving.” Red sighs and takes another sip of his wine. “Not until I have what is mine.” He adds and she notices his eyes flick to her. “This has nothing to do with you, little pup.” The Duke scoffs.

“This has everything to do with me.” The Inquisitor replies and when she looks at him she can he’s looking angry at Red’s use of the nickname. “I see nothing here that is yours.” He adds and motions for their guards.

“I’m afraid you’re wrong. I don’t recommend you attempt to remove me, Inquisitor.” The Duke laughs quietly as she notices he gestures with his fingers for his Justicar to approach, making her feel the wave of panic when she sees him heading straight towards Ashton. 

“You need to leave.” Lord Trevelyan begins and she notices he glances towards the Justicar and realising he isn’t armed if this goes the wrong way and he’d be facing a blood mage and a man driven crazy by blood lust.

“I don’t think I do.” Red huffs as she notices he begins pushes the sleeves of his black jacket up his arms, the blood magic runes carved into his arms appearing.

“You would risk war?!” Lady Trevelyan shouts and quickly pushes her chair back and climbs to her feet, realising she has to say something to stop blood being spilt. “Does King Clavarie know you are here?!” She huffs, raising her voice. “You would start a war between Thedas and Nevarra for what!?” Cassandra adds and notices he lifts his hand to halt his latest recruit and that the red glow fades. 

“Not if you came willingly.” Red nods at her, making her wonder if he could ever truly believe that she would leave with him. Did he think after all of these years she would just say yes? “You’ve always been so unruly, Cassandra.” The Duke adds.

“Don’t say another word about her.” Lord Trevelyan huffs and she notices his words cause Red to stand from his seat too as if accepting his challenge. Cassandra smiles lightly when she sees that he is dwarfed by her husband and Red isn’t as imposing as she’d remembered. “You aren’t having her. She isn’t yours to claim.” The Inquisitor adds and motions for her to stand behind him.

“I would never go with you.” Cassandra says as Duke Van Markham eyes follow her when she steps away from him and places herself behind Lord Trevelyan, knowing he’d never let anything happen to her but not sure if Red will ever let her go. “Never.” She huffs as she feels Lord Trevelyan standing tall in front of her.

“You’re with child?” She hears him sigh in what she thinks is disappointment when she notices his eyes move to her hand when she briefly places it over her and Ashton’s baby.

“Yes and we’re not trading him.” Lord Trevelyan begins as she lifts her hand and lightly places her hand on his back when she notices Red’s eyes are on him and he knows she’s told The Inquisitor their history. 

“Is she worth a dragon claw?” Red asks and she watches his eyes leave Lord Trevelyan and fix on her. “How much do you want for her?” He adds making Cassandra sigh.

“There is nothing you can offer me.” The Inquisitor says. “Cassandra is worth more than anything.” He adds. “You aren’t having my wife, my child, or my home.” He says, keeping his voice firm as she spots that Cullen is now close by too in case they need his help.

“Your wife and child?” The Duke laughs. “How disappointing.” He sighs. “Then I want something else.” He continues and Lady Trevelyan notices her husband nods.

“What do you want?” The Inquisitor asks.

“I want the Pentaghast estate.” He nods and narrows his eyes at them both.

“It isn’t mine to give.” The Seeker snaps at him. “There is nothing left of it.” She adds when she remembers that it had been damaged by supporters of the King when her parents had been found guilty.

“You and your brother were the last people to live there.” Red begins as his eyes meet hers. “I want the land.” He mumbles. “Plus I want any wealth and resources I can make from it” The Duke continues.

Cassandra sighs lightly when she hears his words, wondering if this had been his plan all along to claim her and the land. She’d not returned to Nevarra for some time, and when she had done it was with Divine Justina, she hadn’t returned to her families ruined home. Lady Trevelyan knew land was not quite as valuable as Dragon’s in her homeland, but they always said those that held the land held the power. She had no idea how much any of it was worth or what she would be giving Red, but surely it was better than him continuing to dog her or even bring harm to her and Ashton. She wasn’t a Pentaghast anymore, and wherever her husband was, that was home now and he’d told her the same. Nevarra had never been home.

“Then you’ll leave?” She hears Ashton say through gritted teeth.

“If I have your word that Lady Pentaghast will never set foot in Nevarra again.” Red adds and Cassandra notices her lowers his eyes to twirl a black band and ruby ring on his finger. “That and the Pentaghast home and fortune will be mine.”

“Fine.” Cassandra huffs at him.

“Do you really know what you are agreeing to, Lady Pentaghast?” He smirks at her and she feels Lord Trevelyan tense in front of her so she strokes his hip to comfort him. “It’s a very large amount of money.” He chuckles.

“I’m not a Pentaghast any longer.” The Seeker begins, keeping her voice even and her eyes on him. “I am a Trevelyan, this man is my home, not Nevarra.” She adds and notices her words make him sneer and even more so when Lord Trevelyan takes her hand. “I don’t want a wealth that’s covered in blood.” Cassandra sighs and looks at Ashton when she feels his loving eyes on her.

“You’ve made a big mistake.” Duke Van Markham begins but Cassandra just shakes her head and holds onto Lord Trevelyan tighter, feeling grateful that she has him to support her as she faces the man that had terrified her for so many years.

“You’ve made a mistake coming here.” Cassandra adds and fixes her eyes on him. “You’ve underestimated me.” She snaps. “You’ve definitely underestimated my husband.” Lady Trevelyan laughs at him as she feels Lord Trevelyan squeezing her hand.

“You are never to return to Skyhold.” Lord Trevelyan adds and she watches his attention turn to Red. “If I of you or any of your.. associates, come anywhere near us again.” He adds. “If my wife’s name even crosses your lips. I will kill you myself.” The Inquisitor adds and this time she doesn’t hear The Duke make a sound.

“This isn’t over.” The Duke mumbles.

“Get out and take your mutt with you.” Ashton adds motioning towards the Justicar who is already stepping towards the door. “Commander..” The Inquisitor continues making Cullen step closer. “Have our men escort them off of our land.” He adds and glances at him.

“All of our men?” Cullen asks with a smile.

“Why not?” Lord Trevelyan smiles at him. 

Lady Trevelyan sighs when Ashton wraps his arm around her and draws her against him, letting her rest her chin against his shoulder and wrap arms around him too. Cassandra watches Red stepping towards the doors, noticing that he glances over his shoulder and his eyes fix on her as he leaves before he continues to be escorted away. She sighs again and holds him tighter when she feels him kissing the side of her head softly. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers into her hair making her nod lightly and cling to him tighter. “Come on.” She hears him add and loosen his hold on her so he can look into her face. “Let’s get you upstairs.” Lord Trevelyan gives her a reassuring smile before she notices his attention moves to the visitors that are still enjoying the wine and talking together.

“Won’t they miss you?” She asks him which makes his smile widen.

“I don’t care about nobles.” The Inquisitor whispers. “All I care about is you and our boys.” He adds making her laugh quietly at his words and his confidence that they were having another son. “I think we’ve had more than enough of them for one day.” Her husband adds so she nods.

“I’m so tired..” Cassandra sighs quietly, realising how exhausted she is feeling from the evening's events. She feels Lord Trevelyan taking her hand and begin guiding her towards the door to their tower.

“I should never have let you speak to him.” Ashton sighs and she notices he looks over his shoulder at her when they begin up the stairs. “I should never have allowed him here.” He huffs and she can see he’s blaming himself. “You should feel safe in our home.” Lord Trevelyan continues and she can tell he’s trying to get it all off of his chest.

“Ashton, this isn’t your fault.” She begins and feels his eyes meet hers. 

“I put you at risk.” Lord Trevelyan sighs as he pushes his shoulder against the wooden door to open it, guiding her up the last stairs into their room. “I let that man into Skyhold. It was my lack of care about who came here that caused this.” He adds making her sigh.

“Will you stop?” The Seeker asks when she feels him letting go of her hand and begin undoing the buttons at his neck. “You didn’t know who he was.” She adds but notices he just shakes his head. “We have so many people visit us and that live here now.” Cassandra sighs as she follows him across the room and watches him lower himself to the edge of their bed. “We can’t know them all.”

“I let that monster look at you the way he did.” Lord Trevelyan continues as he lowers his head. “I just sat there and let him do it.” He adds with another sigh. “I can’t protect you from anything.” He mumbles and she watches him fixing his eyes on his feet.

Lady Trevelyan carefully lowers herself onto the bed beside him, tucking her dress beneath her as she does. She lets her eyes move to him, knowing before long he would look at her when she hears huff quietly. Cassandra leans towards him so she can rest her forehead against the side of his head, taking hold of his hand in hers. 

“You did protect me.” She whispers as she hears him sigh again. “He was my monster to face..” Cassandra adds and lifts her other hands to stroke the back of his head. “You were so brave.” Lady Trevelyan sighs and kisses his temple softly. “I was scared but you were there.” 

“I wasn’t brave. I was scared.” Ashton mumbles as he lifts his eyes to hers. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt that scared.” He whispers and lowers his eyes again. “I thought we were safe here.” He nods.

“I thought we were, too.” The Seeker replies quietly as she tucks her finger beneath his chin to draw his attention to her. “But our safety isn’t just down to you.” She adds sees him nod lightly. 

“I’m your husband.” He sighs.

“I’m your wife and I know you don’t believe in the fairer sex or that I’m not as capable as you.” Cassandra smiles noticing her does lightly. “You saw that I was frightened and you protected me, Ash.” She adds. “Not just because I’m your wife, but because that’s what you do.” Lady Trevelyan continues and lets her fingertips stroke around his hairline.

“I should have just killed him.” The Inquisitor sighs lightly and she can tell he doesn’t mean his words at all. 

“I’m sure you could catch him up..” Lady Trevelyan laughs quietly when his eyes meet hers and he gives her a grateful smile. “I don’t care if you think you didn’t do enough.” She adds as she strokes his cheek. “I care that I still have you.” Cassandra whispers and rubs her nose against his.

“I know and that’s what I care about too.” He nods lightly.

“I think you’re right. We should move out of Skyhold.” She whispers and notices he nods in agreement. “I think we both need that.” Cassandra adds and kisses his cheek. “There are too many things we can no longer control here.” She hears him sigh.

“I agree.” Lord Trevelyan says and she feels leaning into her touch. “People will always remember the things they didn’t like about the Inquisition.” He adds making her smile and nod. “Skyhold will always be a symbol of that which makes us still a target.” He continues.

“Our new home will just be ours.” Cassandra smiles at him, realising that he did need the peace as much as she did. “Peaceful and safe.” She whispers as she feels his eyes meet hers. 

Lady Trevelyan thought the moving had been just for her to get away from the hustle and bustle of Skyhold, but she was seeing that he wasn’t as happy with the fortress as she’d assumed either. Things had changed, they no longer knew everyone that came through their doors and there was always the worry that they were at risk or that Robert wasn’t able to have free reign over the fortress like he’d had for the first few years of his life. The Inquisition had continued to grow, and although they were keeping the peace, there were always going to be those that didn’t like them. Always risks, and they couldn’t consider them all. They needed a home away from him being the Inquisitor, somewhere he could go home to at the end of the day and they could be Ashton and Cassandra.

“I love you so much and that’s why I want you and Robert to be safe.” He whispers making her smile, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin against him. “I just can’t live with worry anymore, Cass.” He sighs and she feels him wrap his arm around her. 

“I know.” She nods and squeezes him tighter. “I love you, too.” Lady Trevelyan smiles and kisses his shoulder. “Soon we'll be away from here and there will be no more worry.” She whispers and kisses him again.

“Do you think we’ll have it built before the baby arrives?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she notices he smiles at the thought. 

“If we start tomorrow.” Cassandra smiles and draws him closer and captures his mouth with hers. “I need to get out of this dress.” She sighs against his lips notices he smiles.

“You’ve had enough of being elegant tonight?” The Inquisitor chuckles as she feels him stroking her hair and his beautiful brown eyes on hers. “Do you need some help?” He asks and she watches his eyes lower to her dress.

“Unless you want to hitch it up again.” She whispers as she watches a smile stretch onto his face. 

“Do you have a blade?” Lord Trevelyan asks making her laugh quietly and shake her head, she didn’t often carry a knife in her boots these days. “Then you better hope I figure it out.” He grins as she watches him leaning back and lifting his fingers to the top of the ties at the back of her dress.

“I know you will..” Lady Trevelyan giggles when she feels him moving his fingers lower as he follows the laces.


	4. Filled With Love

“It’s so quiet here..” Lady Trevelyan whispers.

“I know.” He smiles sleepily as she slowly strokes her fingertips against the bare skin of his back. “Unusually quiet.” Lord Trevelyan yawns when she trails her fingers lower until they reach his waist and the white sheet that and fur is resting over them.

“Whenever you say that,” Cassandra whispers as she watches him slide his arm beneath his pillow as he lays on his front beside her. “They wake up.” She adds with a quiet giggle, trying to keep her voice down as much as she can when she notices he lifts his head and glances across the room and towards the crib.

“No, still sleeping.” The Inquisitor smiles at her when his eyes meet hers.

“It’s still early.” Lady Trevelyan whispers. “Go back to sleep.” She adds as she continues to stroke her palm up to his shoulders when he settles back into his pillow, she lets her fingers follow the lines of his muscles which makes him smile sleepily, a smile of a contented man that has nowhere to be but in bed with his wife.

They’d been in their new home for just a few short weeks, a beautiful home that they’d had built of the same stone as Skyhold and that gave them the comfort that their fortress hadn’t for a long time. It was high up in the meadows overlooking everything that was theirs which was close so they could work, but far away enough that they were finally getting some peace and time away from the Inquisition and everything that came with it. It had taken longer than Lord Trevelyan had originally planned to build and it was larger than they’d imagined, but Cassandra knew her husband wanted it to be perfect and be their forever home. As long as it was finished before their baby had arrived, they were happy. There was room for visitors, lots of places to live and relax, a library she could spend forever in, and a peaceful sanctuary for her and Lord Trevelyan, and most importantly space for their children to grow. Lady Trevelyan already loved their new home, and she knew Robert and Ashton did too.

“I need to build that crib..” He whispers quietly and she notices he looks like he is considering making a move to get up.

“I need to make up the room for your parents.” Lady Trevelyan whispers. “We can do it later.” She smiles at him when she watches him nod and roll onto his side and motion for her to come closer to him, making her smile at his offer and move until she can cuddle up against his side.

“Much, much later.” The Inquisitor yawns quietly as Lady Trevelyan wraps her arms around his middle, feeling him wrapping himself around her. She relaxes into his hold, enjoying the warmth of his skin so familiar and comforting especially on a lazy morning in bed.

“I love this,” Cassandra whispers hearing him make a positive sound in agreement when she continues to rub his back. “I could stay here forever.” She sighs quietly as she lifts her hand to stroke his hair.

“I could too.” Lord Trevelyan sighs as she lets her eyes close lightly when she feels him begin to fall asleep again, feeling his breath on her skin begin to even out as they drift off together surrounded by perfect silence.

“Mama..” She hears Robert’s poor attempt at whispering coming from somewhere close. “Mama.” He whispers again making her open her eyes and lift her head from Lord Trevelyan and glance around her, spotting Robert is stood beside their bed and he quickly clambers onto it when he sees she is awake.

“What is wrong?” Cassandra asks her son as she carefully unwraps her arms from her husband and motions for Robert to join them. Watching him wriggle up the bed and in between them so she can wrap her arms around him and Lord Trevelyan.

“Is Thomas awake?” Robert asks and she watches him looking towards the crib when she shakes her head. “Can I please wake him up?” He asks making her laugh quietly and lift her hands to his cheeks so she can kiss his forehead.

“No, he needs to stay asleep.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and lifts her finger to her lips to show him he has to be as quiet as he can be because Thomas and Lord Trevelyan are asleep.

“Papa.” She hears Robert whisper and his eyes lower to his father who still has his eyes closed. “Papaaaa..” He whispers a little louder, making her smile when she leans closer to Lord Trevelyan and starts rubbing his nose against his fathers trying to get his attention.

“Robert..” Lord Trevelyan yawns quietly as she watches him open his eyes and draw his son closer and wrap him up in his arms making the little boy laugh quietly. “Why are you already awake?” Ashton whispers to him.

“Is Elouise awake yet?” Robert asks and she notices Lord Trevelyan smiles at his question and glances at her. “Can I wake her up?” He adds making her smile when she hears he’s decided he isn’t going to get the answer he wants from her.

“No, the twins need sleep.” Her husband smiles at his son and she notices the look of complete love and adoration that is always on both of their faces when they are together. “They are just babies.” Lord Trevelyan continues which receives a nod of understanding from Robert who begins placing his hands on Ashton’s cheeks.

“But I want to play with them.” The small boy whispers and turns his attention to her when she lifts her hand to stroke the back of his head, fixing his big brown eyes on her. “Can’t I show them my room, Mama?” He asks her with the look in his eye that usually accompanied him asking for them to show him a dragon or him wanting to play in the muddy puddles in Skyhold’s courtyard.

“When they are bigger..” Cassandra smiles at her dark-haired boy when she notices nods again and returns to wrap his arms around her. “Then you can play with them.” She whispers and presses a kiss into his hair, letting her eyes lift to Lord Trevelyan who is watching them.

Lady Trevelyan knew how desperately they're first born wanted to play with his new siblings. He’d been so excited to meet his brother or sister during her pregnancy and then when they’d been born, and the shock that there were two new additions had worn off, they’d introduced him to Thomas and Eloise and he’d been a proud big brother ever since. Cassandra could still remember the look on Robert’s face when he’d set his eyes on two bundles in his parents' arms and that they were suddenly family of five. He’d excitedly helped them write to Lord Trevelyan’s parents to let them know about the birth, telling them at length his plans for their future and games they would play. They hadn’t yet told Robert that his grandparents were currently on their way to visit, they weren’t sure if he could handle any more excitement.

“You’ll just have to play with me until then.” The Inquisitor begins as Robert’s eyes move to his father for a moment and she feels him curling into her hold, his head resting on her chest. “I know what we could play..” Lord Trevelyan continues and she notices he’s piqued their son’s interest.

“Tickle Dragon?” Robert whispers as he fixes his eyes on Lord Trevelyan who begins nodding, Cassandra watching a large smile stretch onto her boy’s face before he wriggles out of her arms and launches himself at Ashton who catches him. “Tickle Dragon.” Robert giggles quietly and she can tell he’s trying his best to be quiet.

“Would you like tea?” Lord Trevelyan asks her when she turns her attention away from Robert and back to him, his eyes meeting hers.

“I can get it..” She begins but watches her husband shake his head and smile.

“I’ll make it.” He smiles again as she watches him trying to restrain their wriggling child. “You get some rest. I’ll take this ticklish dragon into the other room.” Lord Trevelyan adds as he glances towards the sleeping babies and back to her before beginning to move.

“Ash..” Cassandra whispers, drawing his eyes back to her. “Thank you for our wonderful home” She smiles at him and lifts her hands to his cheeks and draws him into a soft kiss. “And our beautiful children.” The Seeker adds and notices her words make him smile.

“Well, thank you for filling it with love.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her. “Do you want some more children?” He asks giving her a cheeky grin. “We can get to it right now..” He adds with a chuckle.

“I think three may suffice for now.” She begins with a sigh as he laughs quietly, as well behaved and blessed they’d been with how easy their babies were so far, she didn’t think they needed another one anytime soon. “We can just practice. Maybe tonight?.” Cassandra whispers and sees him smile.

“Robert, race you to the kitchen?” Cassandra watches Lord Trevelyan whisper to Robert who quickly climbs away from him and leaps off of the bed, running across the room and laughing as he disappears through their bedroom door.

“How do you do that so well?” She smiles when his eyes meet hers and she leans closer to kiss him again, lifting her hands to stroke his face as he deepens their kiss. “I love you, my sweet husband.” Cassandra sighs against his lips.

“I love you.” He whispers as he lifts his hand to the back of her neck.

“Papa!” Lady Trevelyan hears Robert calling him and feels her husband break their kiss and his eyes move to the door.

“I better..” Ashton whispers before she feels him quickly pressing his mouth against hers again in an enthusiastic kiss that almost takes her breath away. She runs her hands through his hair and wraps her arms around his neck as she lets herself get caught up in Lord Trevelyan for a moment.

“You better..” Cassandra giggles as she places a last soft kiss on his lips. “We can continue this later.” Lady Trevelyan whispers and gives his face a gentle stroke which makes him smile and nod.

“Rest, my love.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her. “I don’t think we’ll get much when they arrive.” He smiles at her, a flash of excitement on his face as he does.

“I cannot wait to see them.” Cassandra smiles, it had been quite a while since they’d seen Lord William and Lady Louisa Trevelyan and she knew she was excited as him. They did have an awful lot to catch up on and they would no doubt spend hours cuddling their grandchildren as they always did Robert.

“Me either.” He grins as she watches him climb out of their bed and give her a last smile before he goes to find Robert.

——————

“How did all of our children end up with your eyes?” Lady Trevelyan smiles when she lets her eyes rest on the brown ones that look back at her, Eloise watching her as closely as she watches her.

“We’re just very blessed.” The Inquisitor replies making her glance towards him as she sees him smile to himself when he lifts his hand to stroke his fingertips against Thomas’s cheek who is sleeping soundly on his lap.

“Are you saying there is something wrong with my eyes?” She asks with a quiet giggle when he turns his attention to her and their eyes meet, noticing her question makes him smile at her.

“Of course not.” Lord Trevelyan replies as she watches a smile tug at the corner of his mouth before he looks back at his son. “I love your beautiful eyes.” He smiles. “It must be that strong Trevelyan blood.”

“I think they are going to be dark like Robert.” Cassandra adds as she strokes her hand against the blanket that their daughter is wrapped in while she cuddles her. Lady Trevelyan looks into her face again and notices she is starting to fall asleep now that she’s fed her.

“I think so too.” Ashton says and she feels his eyes on her. “Ready to swap?” He adds motioning towards his lap and then his eyes moving to his baby daughter in her arms. “It’s your turn to hold the big boy.” He smiles.

Lady Trevelyan watches him carefully and slowly scooping Thomas up in his arm, something he’d been getting very good at over the last few weeks without waking either of them. He’d had a lot of practice with a wriggly Robert as a toddler that these small babies were easy in comparison.

“Gladly.” The Seeker smiles and shuffles forward on their sofa until her feet touch the soft furs on the floor. She holds her arm out to accept her sleeping son from him before carefully helping him take Eloise from her. “He is much bigger than her.” Cassandra laughs quietly as she settles back and lifts him onto her chest, feeling him moving into her hold and relaxing against her shoulder.

“She is still so small.” Lord Trevelyan begins as he carefully lowers himself to the sofa beside her and she watches him cradle Elouise into the crook of his arm, glancing down into her face to check she’s still sleeping.

“She’ll grow.” Cassandra smiles when his eyes meet hers and he nods in agreement, seeing him smile when she lifts her hand to brush against his cheek. “Even if she doesn’t..” She adds. “She’ll still manage to keep you and her brothers in-line.” Lady Trevelyan continues and sees him smile at her words.

“Now I can see how much Robert has grown.” The Inquisitor begins and looks towards Robert who is sat on the floor at their feet. “He’s our big boy now.” He adds as she watches him look up from the wooden animals he’s playing with that he’s been given for his birthday when he hears his name.

Lady Trevelyan lifts her eyes from watching Robert when she hears a quiet bell chiming in the hall that she knows belongs to their front door and that it can only mean that their family have finally arrived. She glances at The Inquisitor to see if he’s heard it too and watches a large smile appear on his face when his eyes fix on her.

“Robert, can you see who is at the door?” Her husband asks their son, his eyes on him and showing him he’s going to let him do it on his own. “It might be someone here to see you..” Lord Trevelyan adds which makes Robert look up from his toys.

“To see me?” Robert asks as he climbs to his feet.

“Go and see.” Cassandra adds with a reassuring smile as she watches Robert quickly running across the lounge and towards the hall, hoping he is going to manage the door himself.

“Wait for the shouting..” The Inquisitor whispers to her. “In three..two..one..” He adds as they hear Robert opening the door and wait for the sudden sound of their son shouting for joy when he sees that his grandparents are there.

“GRAMAR!” Robert shouts making Cassandra glance at Ashton and smile when they hear it. “GRAMPAR!” He shouts when they hear what sounds like them both smothering Robert with hugs and kisses, and Ashton’s Mother sobbing.

“Go on, go and see them.” Lady Trevelyan begins, nudging Lord Trevelyan’s knee with her own and motioning with her head. “They’ll want to kiss you like that, too.” Cassandra adds and notices how much he smiles at her words and he looks into her eyes.

“Alright.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as he carefully shuffles forward and climbs off of the sofa, she watches him making she he has Elouise securely in the crook of his arm before he steps across the room and disappears through the same door as Robert has.

“Oh, Ashton.” She hears his mother sobbing again, knowing she does it every time she sees them all, and how nice it feels to have a family like Lord and Lady Trevelyan that love her, Ashton, and Robert so much. A real family and real love, love that she’d never known possible until she’d met Ashton. “She’s so beautiful.” Cassandra hears his mother continue.

“Mama..” Robert giggles as she notices he is wrapped around his grandfather who is carrying him towards her and he doesn’t look like he has any intention of letting him go. “Did you know that Grampar was here?” He adds and looks across the room at her.

“I did know.” The Seeker smiles as she stands from the sofa when Lord Trevelyan Senior reaches her and Thomas. “William.” Cassandra smiles at her father-in-law when he lifts his hand to her cheek and leans to kiss the other.

“Cassandra, I’m so happy to see you.” Lord Trevelyan smiles. “Two new grandchildren. What a surprise for us all.” He adds with another smile and carefully lowers Robert to the floor. “Congratulations.” William continues and she watches him carefully stroke the back of Thomas’ head.

“Would you like to hold him?” The Seeker asks him and notices he smiles and nods, everyone thought that Lady Louisa was the very enthusiastic grandparent, but they all knew how much Lord William adored them more subtly.

“I would love to.” William says as he takes her from him and lowers him so he can look into his face, he now had seven grandchildren and was very well practised at this. “He looks just like you.” He adds making Cassandra smile at his words.

“Cassandra!” She hears her name being called from the door and looks up to see that Louisa already has her first granddaughter in her arms and is approaching her, Ashton following close behind and just beaming with happiness. “I missed you.” Lady Trevelyan sighs as she wraps her arms around her the best she can and pulls her into a hug.

“I missed you, too.” Cassandra smiles and lifts her hands to Lady Trevelyan’s face. “Both of you.” She adds and glances at William.

“I have a granddaughter.” Lady Trevelyan sobs again as Cassandra watches her cuddling the little girl in her arms, stroking her hair gently and then showing her to Wiliam. “At last I have a granddaughter.” She whispers making them laugh, Lady Trevelyan had three sons, six grandsons, and now a single granddaughter. There were a lot of boys in the Trevelyan family and Elouise was wonderfully breaking tradition.

“We have gifts for them both.” Lord Trevelyan Senior begins before his eyes lower to Robert. “We have some extra special gifts for our Robert.” He adds and she notices his words make Robert smile and that his grandfather places his hand on top of his head.

“What do you think of our new home?” Ashton asks his parents, she notices that he looks proud when they look around them and seem to like it. “We’ll make sure to give you a proper look around later.” He adds.

“It’s a beautiful home for a beautiful family.” Lady Louisa Trevelyan smiles at her son. “We’re looking forward to spending some time with you all.” She continues and Cassandra notices that Robert’s smile only widens when he realises that not only are his grandparents visiting but they are staying to play with him.

“Do you want to see my room?” Robert asks his grandfather quietly, drawing their attention back to him when he lifts his hand to stroke his baby brothers back.

“We should let them get settled in their room first.” Cassandra smiles at her son when she sees how desperate he is to show everyone his bedroom, the one that was all his and that he was so pleased to have.

“No, we’ll go and see Robert’s room.” Louisa smiles at her.

“We’ll take these two with us.” William adds with a positive nod as Robert takes hold of his grandma’s free hand and begins leading her towards the door and to his room, Lord Trevelyan following after his wife.

Cassandra falters for a moment, glancing at Ashton when she realises her arms are free of babies and small boisterous six-year-olds, and that for the first time since she gave birth her and Lord Trevelyan are completely alone.

“This feels strange.” She whispers which draws his eyes to her.

“Is that considered kidnapping?” Lord Trevelyan smiles and she can tell he’s feeling strange too that they are suddenly without their children. “Enjoy this moment.” He smiles and she feels his eyes on hers.

“It will probably never happen again.” Cassandra giggles as they both lower themselves to the sofa and she cuddles up against his side when he wraps his arm around her. “This is nice.” She sighs quietly.

Lady Trevelyan lets herself relax against him and she begins stroking his back, her eyes closing lightly when she remembers how little sleep her and Lord Trevelyan had last night. She feels him rest his chin against the top of her head as lifts her legs to tuck beneath her when and smiles to herself when she hears him let out a quiet contended sigh

“This is nice.” Lord Trevelyan whispers. “Do you think we made the right decision?” He adds when she feels him kissing the top of her head. “Are you happy here?” Ashton whispers making her nod and lift her head to fix her eyes on his.

“It was the right decision.” Cassandra smiles. “I’m so happy, Ash.” She adds and notices he smiles. “We’re safe, we’re happy, we’re together..” Lady Trevelyan whispers as she holds him tighter and feels him do the same. “Are you disappointed they didn’t bring Jack?” She asks and notices her lowers his eyes for a moment.

“I would have liked to have seen him.” Lord Trevelyan nods lightly before his eyes return to hers. “But, he’s fourteen and I’m sure visiting his uncle isn’t as fun as it used to be.” He adds with another nod. “It’s nice for Robert to get some time with them without Jack around, too.” Ashton sighs quietly.

“I’m sure Jack misses you.” Lady Trevelyan smiles at him and hears him sigh again. “But your right, Robert needs some time with them.” She adds and sees his smile.

Cassandra just nods, lifting her hands to his cheeks to draw his eyes back to hers. Jack was his firstborn, but they still had to pretend he was just his uncle to protect him from the lies that he’d been told by Lord Trevelyan’s late brother. She knew how much him being so far away hurt Ashton, and that it was never about Robert replacing Jack, but she was glad they had their own son to raise together when he couldn’t have that with Jack. Jack was growing into a fine young man, but the older he got the more confident and assertive he was becoming. Cassandra and Ashton knew Robert struggled to get a word in edgewise around his cousin and idolised him with the wide eyes of a six-year-old spending time with an older boy that had what seemed like a whole lifetime of adventures more than him. When they’d visited Ostwick Robert had been made to share his time with his grandparents, whereas now he had them all to himself.

“I’ll go and get him.” He smiles when they both reluctantly unwrap their arms from around each other and she knows he’s heard Robert calling them. “You rest.” He whispers with a soft kiss against her forehead.

“Mama..” They hear Robert’s quiet voice in the doorway. “Papa..” He adds making Cassandra and Ashton glance at him, noticing that he has his big brown eyes fixed on them.

“Is everything okay, Robert?” Lord Trevelyan asks making her watch him nod and a smile appear on his face.

“Can I please have a cuddle?” Robert begins and takes a few steps towards them.

“Would you like a cuddle with both of us?” Lady Trevelyan adds and notices he nods enthusiastically and quickly closes the distance between them and climbs onto the sofa with them, making Cassandra smile at her husband when he slips in between them.

“We love you..” The Inquisitor whispers as she watches him kissing the top of Robert’s head as they wrap their arms around him. “More and more every day.” He adds and she sees him smile when she strokes his cheek and lifts his eyes from Robert to her.

“You will always be our special boy.” Cassandra whispers and cuddles him tightly against her when she feels Lord Trevelyan drawing them both closer and leaning his head against hers.

—————

“It’s so quiet here..” Cassandra giggles quietly.

“Unusually quiet.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as she feels him press his mouth against her neck again, his lips trailing slowly to her bare shoulder. “Everyone is asleep.” He smiles against her skin with another kiss.

“Apart from us.” She smiles when she feels him placing his hand between her shoulder blades, holding her in place as she straddles his thighs. “I’ve missed this.” Cassandra sighs when he nuzzles his mouth against her throat, grazing his teeth lightly making her whimper.

“I’ve missed this too.” The Inquisitor whispers as she watches him lift his head and lean forward to capture her mouth with his. “Are you sure you want to again?” He smiles between kisses.

“I’ve been stroking you for the last while..” Cassandra smiles when she drags him into another kiss. “I’m ready if you are.” She whispers as his lips and tongue becoming more demanding as she kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm.

Lady Trevelyan continues to kiss him, feeling him gripping her tightly and holding her against him. She wraps her arms around his neck as she slides her hand onto the back of his head, hearing his breath catch when their mouths continue to move against each other. Cassandra breaks her mouth from his, noticing how shallow their breathing is from the kiss and how in the near-complete dark she can see his eyes are on her. Cassandra places her hands on his shoulders and slowly slides them down onto his chest, pushing him down onto the bad and among their pillows and onto his back.

“Any objections, my lord?” Cassandra whispers as she lowers her body and settles on top of him, hearing him huff quietly when their bodies press against each other. She looks down into his face and smiles when she hears him groan at the movement of her hips.

“None here.” The Inquisitor huffs quietly making her smile again when she presses her chest against his so she can kiss him again, feeling how hot his skin is beneath hers. “Cass..” Lord Trevelyan sighs when she takes hold of his face in her hands and draws him into another kiss and she feels him wrapping his arm around her body.

“Mmm, yes?” She whispers against his mouth before she begins pressing soft kisses against his jaw and onto his throat. “Do you like me on top of you?” Lady Trevelyan adds when she notices The Inquisitor just nods and when she slips her hand between them and wraps it around him he closes his eyes when she lowers herself onto him.

“Maker..” Lord Trevelyan huffs quietly making her giggle when she hears his words, sitting up on top of him and slowly sliding her hands over his chest and down to his stomach. “It’s been a while since we’ve done this.” He sighs as she watches him lift his arm and place his hand on her thigh as she rocks her hips.

“Too long.” Lady Trevelyan sighs as she lets her head roll back and concentrate on her movements and try to keep her breathing steady.

Cassandra feels him increasing the speed of her body with his hand on her waist, his fingertips gripping her skin. It had only been a few weeks since they’d been together like this, since the arrival of the twins, and although they’d pleasured each other in other ways, nothing compared to this with Lord Trevelyan. He’d already made love to her earlier in the night and had been gentle to make sure he didn’t hurt her. Now she was sure she could take charge again she places her hands on his chest, using his body to keep her steady when she moves faster on top of him and he meets every one of hers with a thrust of his hips.

“That feels so good.” Ashton pants quietly when she bends to press herself against his chest again, feeling him place his hand on her neck to draw her into another kiss which muffles his groan.

“Shhh..” The Seeker giggles when she breaks their kiss and moves her hips with a long slow movement that makes him groan again. “You’ll wake everyone up.” She whispers with another soft kiss.

“You are driving me crazy.” The Inquisitor whispers as she watches him biting back another moan when she rolls her hips. “We’re supposed to be being gentle.” He pants and she knows they are both getting carried away and every movement of his hips is drawing her closer to her release.

“Ash.” Cassandra moans and throws her head back, feeling him suddenly move beneath her in a deep hard thrust that sends a jolt of pleasure through her body. “Please, I need..” She whimpers when she feels him sliding his hand up her body and covering her breast with his hand.

Lady Trevelyan continues to meet his thrusts with her own, glancing down into his face and seeing the familiar look of lust in his eyes when he watches her. Cassandra feels him trailing his hand over her skin, his palm hot and making her body arch towards him trying to get more contact with him. She feels him slip his fingers into her hair as he drags her down against him and crushes their mouths together, his tongue finding hers as they kiss.

“I love my beautiful sensual goddess.” Ashton pants against her mouth. “So comfortable and confident with her body and what she can do with it.” He adds making her giggle at his words and break their kiss. She rocks her hips making him groan again when she realises he is right, she did feel comfortable and beautiful, more than she’d ever thought she’d be able to.

“It’s all because of you.” She smiles against his mouth, her hands sliding down his body and then up to his chest. Cassandra places her hands on either side of his head as she continues to ride him. “Ashton.” Lady Trevelyan whimpers when he places his hand on her lower back and thrusts faster into her. “I’m close again.” She moans as she grips the pillows tightly beside his head.

“Maker.” He groans as she feels his body bucking beneath hers and his hand gripping her hips as she feels her body tighten around him and shudder as she finds her release and moans into his neck.

“Still sleeping.” Cassandra pants as she relaxes on top of him, hearing him chuckle quietly as he words and stroke his hand over her back as they lay trying to get their breath back. “I needed tonight.” She sighs as she rests her cheek against his chest.

“I couldn’t think about anything else all day.” Lord Trevelyan smiles making her giggle at his words and looks into his face, she hears him letting out a deep breath and feels his chest moving beneath her.

“I wondered why you were looking at me like that at dinner.” Lady Trevelyan smiles when she notices his widens. “In front of your parents, too.” She whispers as she nuzzles her mouth against his skin. “I was thinking about it too.” Cassandra whispers.

“What were you thinking about?” Her husband grins as she crawls higher up his body and wraps her arms around his neck and head, pressing her mouth against his as she gets lost in him and his soft kisses.

“That I cannot get enough of you.” Cassandra smiles between kisses. “That we were going to spend all night like this.” She adds with another kiss. “That you will always be all that I need.” Lady Trevelyan whispers when she feels him deepening their kiss.

“You are all that I need, too.” Ashton smiles when he breaks their kiss and lifts his hand to tuck his fingers beneath her chin. “All that I ever wanted and more.” He whispers with another kiss. “We can spend all night like this, in between feedings.” He chuckles quietly making her giggle.

“Maybe I should let you get some sleep then.” The Seeker sighs lightly and grins as she moves away from him slightly.

“No, no, no.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and draws her back to him. “We can sleep tomorrow.” He smiles as she wraps herself around him again feels his lips meet hers.

“We’ve just got to be quiet.” Cassandra adds as she motions towards the cribs and lifts her finger to her lips. “Really, really quiet.” She whispers before capturing his mouth with hers and pinning him to the bed with her body.


End file.
